Twisted Fate
by Sasha.Rizzoli
Summary: A falling out. A gun shot wound. A long road to recovery. A friendship mended and a love blooming. But a life still riddled with problems. Can Olivia continue to fight? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is an AU story. Olivia's mother is still alive. I will only continue this if I get atleast 8 reviews. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun not profit...I don't own anything or anyone that isn't mine.**

* * *

Detective Olivia Benson walked in to the squad room unaware of the wrat that she'd be receiving from her recently divorced partner, Detective Elliot Stabler.

That night they were to go out on a stake out to watch for their perp, Sean Collins, who was taken five prostitutes aged between the ages of eighteen and twenty-three from a street near a night club. He'd raped them before strangling them with a specific rope used for rock climbing. The squad had been after the thirty-eight year old man for six weeks.

It was just after lunch and Elliot had just gotten off the elevator to go back in to the squad room when he saw Casey look at him and begin to giggle with Olivia.

"What's so funny?" He asked a little harshly.

He'd just argued with Kathy at lunch time about the custody of their children again and it hadn't gone his way so he was pissed.

The woman shrugged and giggled a little more. "Nothing."

"Whatever," he grunted and walked back in to the squad room.

Olivia sighed. "Guess he argued with Kathy some more at lunch time."

Casey patted Olivia's shoulder. "Well I better head back. I have court in an hour."

Olivia nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow. We have stake out tonight."

"Ok. Bye Liv," the red head replied and walked over to the elevator.

The brown eyed detective walked back in the squad room to see her partner sitting at his desk, working on a DD5 for another case.

Olivia sat down at her desk and looked up at the handsome azure blue eyed detective, sat across from her. "El, are you ok?"

"Fine!" He snapped, looking directly in to her deep mocha orbs.

Olivia sighed and got up from her black leather seat . "Ok. If you need me I'll be up in the gym. I've finished all my paperwork," she replied and walked off without waiting for an answer.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

8:30pm finally came and Benson and Stabler were sitting in their car waiting for the perp to turn up. Munch and Fin were waiting in and near an alley beside the club where the perp usually took the vivtim to rape them.

Elliot turned to face Olivia sitting in the passenger seat. He was still as pissed as he was earlier that day. "What were you and Casey talking about this afternoon?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders, continuing to look out the window for their perp. "Nothing. Just girl talk."

"Why did she look at me then?"

Olivia sighed. "She heard the elevator and looked to see who was coming out. That's all," she replied, keeping her frustration in check as best she could.

"Whatever. How's your mother?"

His aim was to piss her off right now so he was going for the hard, harsh questions straight off.

The brown eyed woman moved a bit in the seat to get comfortable. "Fin," was all she would offer. Not sure where her partner was going with this line of conversation. He didn't like her mother because of everything she'd done to Olivia as a child.

"Have you even seen her lately?" He asked. His voice a little harsher since she was refusing to look at him.

Olivia swipped her eyebrow with her pinky finger. "No I haven't."

Elliot scoffed. "Even your own mother gets sick of you. Did she run after you with another jagged broken bottle?"

Olivia's head snapped to look at him. She was hurt. Frustrated. Betrayed. She'd told him stuff about her mother and her childhood in confidence and here he was using it against her. To hurt her.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

Elliot was expecting an outburst but didn't get one so he used it to his advantage and decided to twist the emotional virtual knife deeper in the festing wound. "Or did she tell she hated you again? Or she wished you were never born? All you do is hurt people and destroy marriages."

Olivia broke down, that was all she could handle on top of what her mother said to her the last time they saw each other.

"I hate you. I'm swapping with Munch."

"Liv!"

Olivia shook her head as a few tears fell freely and opened the passenger side door.

"Liv, don't go," Elliot begged, realizing the pain he'd caused her.

The brunette ignored his calls and got out, slamming the door behind her. She was totally oblivious to the fact that Sean Collins was coming.

He walked around the corner and saw her getting out of the car. He recognized her from the precient when they tried to bust him before.

He waited till she took a couple steps the other way so her back was facing him and he shot her. The bullet piercing in to the detective's back as he ran away.

The remaining detectives saw what happeneed but it was too late. Fin and Munch chased after Sean while Elliot ran over to Olivia.

Elliot kneeled down beside the limp body of his partner. She was lying on her stomach on the cracked, dirty sidewalk, bleeding from the bullet wound in her back.

Elliot took off his coat and put it on the gun shot wound, applying pressure to try stop the bleeding. He'd called for an ambulance in the car.

"Come on, Liv. Come on, baby, hold on, Liv, hold on. Help is on the way. I'm so sorry...I love you, Liv, please hold on," he begged.

"Elliot!" Fin called out, running over.

"Did you get the bastard?" Elliot asked as Fin squatted down on the other side of Olivia's limp, unconscious body.

Fin checked her neck for a pulse and nodded. "Yeah we got him. Munch and a couple uniforms are taking him back to the precinct...Her pulse is weakening, Elliot."

The ambulance pulled up before Elliot could respond. The EMTs ran over with the gurney and medical supplies.

Elliot was forced away and was still in a state of shock so as he watched the EMTs tend to his partner, everything seemed to blend together and he didn't notice the paramedics trying to get his attention as they wheeled Olivia in to the back of the ambulance. Fin slapped the shocked detective on the cheek to bring him back to reality.

"Go with Liv to the hospital, man. I'll drive the car back to the station. Cragen is meeting you down at the hospital," Fin informed Elliot.

Elliot nodded and climbed in to the back of the amublance as one of the paramedics climbed in to the driver's seat.

Fin closed the back door and tapped it before the ambulance took off to the hospital at high speed with lights and sirens.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Four hours later found Cragen, Elliot and Casey pacing around the waiting room, waiting for news on Olivia's condition. The last they heard the bullet had nicked her spine and she was in surgery.

Casey couldn't believe it when she was told by Fin that Elliot and Olivia had been arguing before it happened and Elliot had said some nasty things to her best friend.

The red haired ADA had let him know what she thought about the current situation as soon as she turned up at the hospital.

_Flashback start._

"_Elliot Stabler!" Casey Novak was pissed and they all knew it._

_Casey grabbed the detective by the arm and pulled him in to the hallway._

"_What the did you do?!"_

"_It's none of your damn business!" Elliot answered._

_Casey scoffed. "Do you know what her mother told her the other day?!"_

_Elliot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "What?" He asked. His voice was much softer._

"_Serena told Olivia that she is dying of Liver Cancer. Her mother is the only family she has, Elliot. You know that!"_

"_She didn't tell me. Why? Why didn't she tell me. We're partners." His voice void of all anger. His voice was soft and full of hurt._

"_I don't know, Elliot but do you know when we were in the hall this afternoon, she...she confessed to being in love with you," Casey told him._

_Elliot was shocked and happy at the same time but then guilt took over. "Wha--what?"_

_Casey nodded. "Yep that's right. She loves you. I asked her who she wanted to settle down and have children with...and she said you," Casey said angrily with her right index finger pointed at the detective's chest._

"_Oh...My...God," he replied slowly and scrubbed a hand down his face. "What have I done?"_

"_All I can say is...You're an idiot, Elliot Stabler," the ADA replied and stormed off back in to the waiting room with Elliot close behind._

_End flashback._

A tall, overweight, curly red haired, hazel eyed female doctor approached the crowded waiting room.

"Family of Olivia Benson?"

The three of them stood up and the doctor walked over to them.

"Is there a Serena Benson here?"

Elliot shook his head. "She was...ah...unavaliable. I'm Elliot Stabler."

"Ah yes, Mr. Stabler, you are Miss Benson's other next of kin."

"Really?" Elliot asked in surprise. He didn't even know.

The doctor nodded. "Yes sir. I'm Dr. Paula Heines. I was Miss Benson's surgeon."

"Is Olivia going to be alright?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm afraid that she may never walk again."

"Oh God. Can we please see her?"

Dr Heines thought about it for a moment before nodding. "I don't normally let people in the recovery room but I can let in two of you. Sorry."

Cragen nodded. "You two go in. I'll head back to the station to see how Munch and Fin are going," he said before walking out.

Elliot and Casey followed the doctor down the hall to a set of double doors which had 'Surgical Recovery' stenciled on the door.

Paula entered the big room and walked up to the third bed on the left.

Olivia laid in the bed with a nasal cannula in her nose, providing oxygen.

She looked so pale with scratches on her face on arms.

She was hooked up to morphine to keep the pain at bay as she slept off the anesthesia.

Elliot sat down in the chair and took Olivia's hand in his. The one that didn't have the IV running in to it. Casey perched herself on the side of the hospital bed and caressed her pale cheek. "We're here, Liv," she whispered.

Olivia's head rolled to the side in her sleep. "Elliot...Elliot," she muttered, dreamily.

Thinking that she had woken up already Elliot shot up. "Liv. Liv. I'm here."

Casey, knowing that Olivia was still sleeping, pushed him back down in to the chair. "She's still sleeping, you idiot. Sit your ass back down," the ADA ordered.

Elliot clenched his jaw but decided not to make a scene so he just sat down and kept his mouth shut.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twenty minutes went by before Olivia's brown orbs fluttered open. She looked around confused but settled down when she saw the red haired, fiesty ADA sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey Liv."

"Hey Case," she replied. Her voice weak, eyes showing her pain and confusion.

"It's ok, honey. You're in Mercy General Hospital. Elliot is here too," Casey informed her best friend softly.

Olivia looked to her side and glared at the man sitting on the chair. She snatched her hand away weakly.

"Hi Liv," he greeted her nervously.

"Get. The hell. Out," she seethed weakly in pure anger. "I hate you," she told him and went to move her legs but nothing happened. She looked down at her legs and tried again with the same result, or the lack of. "Wh--why can't I move my legs, Casey?" She asked, looking up at the woman. She was too freaked out to notice that Elliot hadn't left the room yet.

Casey caressed the detective's cheek and wiped away a few stray tears. "Honey, you were shot in the back...The bullet nicked your spine," she explained the best she could.

Olivia shook her head slowly on the pillow. "No." Her voice weak, filled with sadness, anger and pain.

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"I want to be alone right now," she insisted and closed her eyes so she didn't have to look at them. She needed to absorb this information alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but circumstances in my life have changed so I only have time to update once a week if I'm lucky. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun not profit so if you recognize them I don't own them.**

* * *

Casey glared at Elliot with a look that clearly said 'piss off' as she took Olivia's hand in her own.

The detective nodded, taking the hint that the ADA was giving him. "I love you, Olivia," he whispered as he walked out, slowly and sadly. The guilt etched in to his tired and concerned face.

A loud heart-breaking sob was released from the distraught brunette's throat and more tears streamed down her olive toned cheeks, like a flowing river.

Elliot exhaled a shaky breath as he opened the door and walked out of the recovery room, closing the door behind him, trying his hardest not to look back at the woman th at he loved with all his heart and soul.

Elliot Stabler had made the biggest mistake of his life that lonely, cold Manhattan night but he wasn't ready to give up on the woman of his life anytime soon.

_'I have to make it up to her somehow...before it's too late..." _He thought to himself as he walked in to the elevator.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As Elliot walked away, Casey rubbed the back of Olivia's soft naturally tanned hand with her thumb and looked down at the pain and hurt filled face with her eyes still closed and tears fell down her cheeks from under her clenched eyelids.

"Liv, honey..." She spoke softly before pausing momentarily. "Honey, look at me please. Elliot has gone, babe," she informed her depressed friend.

The brown eyed woman sighed and reluctantly opened her eyes. She was silently glad that Casey hadn't walked out with Elliot. Silently glad that the ADA was as stubborn as she was. Silently glad to have a friend like Casey.

The brunette detective looked up at the red haired ADA. "Why are you still here?" She asked, trying to keep up her strong facade, hoping her friend wouldn't see through it but unfortunately for Olivia, Casey did.

"Liv, what kind of friend would I be, huh? If I left when you needed me most I wouldn't be much of a friend then, would I, honey?" Casey said as she continued to caress the back of Olivia's hand.

"I don't need your help. Don't need anyone's help," Benson insisted stubbornly, followed by a nearly inaudiable sniffle as she turned her head to look away. She didn't want to be a burden so she thought it was better if she pretended that she didn't need help from anyone.

Casey could be just as stubborn as Olivia. She cupped the stubborn woman's chin with her free hand and gently turned her head to face her.

Olivia still refused to make eye contact with the red head though.

"Olivia, please look at me, honey," Casey pleaded with the detective.

Olivia just licked her lips and continued to stare at the closed blue privacy curtain behind Casey.

Casey sighed, deciding she needed to speak firmer to maybe hopefully get through to her. "Olivia Marie Benson, look at me and listen to what I have to tell you," the ADA ordered firmly but softly.

Olivia sighed but made eye contact with the lawyer without responding verbally.

Casey wiped away some of her best friend's stray tears of frustration, anger, sadness and pain. "Liv, honey...you are absolutely NOT a burden. So don't you dare even think that you are, ok?"

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat. Her pride. Her stubborness. She then looked deeply in to the lawyer's honest, caring eyes and nodded with a small smile, which didn't really reach her usually sparking chocolate brown eyes. "Thank you, Case," she replied, very softly.

"You're welcome, Liv, although you don't need to thank me."

The curtain was opened and a short dark haired female nurse stood there.

"Sorry, ma'am but it's time for you to leave. The patient needs her rest. You've already been here too long."

Casey nodded and gave Olivia a friendly kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later. You behave yourself, Liv," she said with a small smile as she stood up.

Olivia smiled back. "I'm always good."

Casey scoffed, playfully. "Sure. Sure."

"See you, Case."

"Bye Liv. Get some rest," the ADA replied and left as requested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Since he was kicked out of the hospital by Casey for Olivia's sake, Elliot headed back to the precinct to hopefully do some work even at the late hour. Elliot knew that he wouldn't get any sleep for the night.

Detective Stabler walked in to the squad room and to his surprise, it was still buzzing with life. Fin and Munch were nowhere in sight though. He walked up to the open Captain's office and knocked on the door, softly.

Cragen looked up and was shocked to see the tired detective standing in the doorway. He raised his eyebrow. "Why aren't you with Olivia?"

Elliot sighed and scrubbed an exhausted hand down his face. "Olivia hates me and Casey kicked out."

Cragen clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk. "Olivia doesn't hate you. You two are like best friends."

Elliot sighed again and shook his head. "She does hates me. She even says so. What do I do, Cap?"

Cragen sighed. "I don't know, Elliot. It's something that you need to figure out on own and you better do it soon. If you're here to work...Munch and Fin are in interrogation room two with Collins so you can catch up some paperwork."

"Why can't I interrogate the bastard? Liv and I are the primary detectives on the case, Captain," Stabler insisted, stubbornly.

"And now Benson's in hospital and may never walk again...and you...are too personally involved."

"But Captain..."

Cragen shook his head. "Either go home and get some rest or go catch up on some paperwork. Those are your options, detective," he said firmly but then his voice soften again. "I know that you're worried about Olivia but we all are, Elliot. We're all scared that she may never walk again but we have to be strong for her. Be there for her with all our support and help her through this. That's all we can do for her, Elliot. How about you try get some sleep up in the crib. We'll update you on Sean Collins in a few hours."

Elliot nodded, tiredly. "Thanks, Cap," he muttered and walked out, heading toward the crib.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey walked out of the hospital and got in to her car. She looked at the clock in her Mercedes. It read 2:16am. The lawyer was tired but decided to call Don Cragen to apprise him of Olivia's current condition. Casey knew that Don would still be up and at the precinct working. The captain answered his phone just after two short rings.

"Captain Cragen, SVU," the old man answered in a professional manner.

"Hi Don, it's Casey."

"Hi Casey. How's Olivia?"

"Stubborn. Devestated. Angry. You name it, she's probably feeling it right now. You should have seen her face when she realized that she couldn't move her legs. Olivia was actually scared for once, Don," she informed him.

Cragen sighed. "I'll go see her later. Let her get some rest first."

"Ok, well. I'm heading home to get some shut eye. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the update. Bye."

Casey arrived home only to hear her phone ringing. She rushed to open the door and ran for the phone, closing the door with her foot on the way.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Novak. This is Nurse Tiffany Harris from Mercy General Hospital. We tried to call both of Miss Benson's next of kins but neither are answering."

Casey began to panic, thinking something was wrong with Olivia. "Is Olivia ok?"

"Miss Benson is refusing to talk or sleep. She wouldn't even tell us that she was in pain. We only knew when we saw her wince and the pain was etched in her face. Would you please come back to the hospital? She's in room twenty-four on the third floor."

"I'm on my way," Casey replied and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia watched as Casey walked out as she ignored the nurse checking her vitals.

"Is the wound hurting since you're laying on it? Or is the pillow helping?" The nurse asked, gently.

The detective just turned her head and winced a bit as the anesthesia continued to wear off, waking her up more.

The nurse sighed. "So you're in pain but won't verbally admit it. You're a stubborn piece of work, aren't ya?" She said with a small chuckle as she hooked Olivia up to some morphine. "We're moving you downstairs, honey so try get some sleep."

Olivia just shook his head and sniffled. She didn't want to be admit it but she needed a friend right now. Hell even her mother would do, as long as she wasn't shit-faced that is.

"_When the hell did I become so fucking soft?"_ She thought to herself as she stared at the blue privacy curtain.

The detective didn't realize that the nurse had left._ 'Shit, what was her name again. Did she even say what it was? What was the name on the badge? April Hall? Was that it?'_

Olivia didn't realize until the orderlies and the doctor walked in. She just looked up at them, waiting for the doctor to say something.

"Hi Miss Benson. I'm Dr. Henry Morse. I'm your new doctor just until we move you in to a rehabilitation hospital."

Olivia just shrugged and looked away, allowing the orderlies to wheel her out of the non-private room.

Olivia refused to talk in the elevator and as she silently watched the ceiling glide past as she was wheeled in to a private room.

"I'll be back in about half an hour to check your vitals, Miss Benson," he said softly before he and the orderlies left.

Ten seconds later she could hear Dr. Morse talking to a nurse, who's name seemed to be Tiffany.

"Call her next of kin and if you can't reach the next of kin, call that ADA that April said was with her in the recovery room."

"Yes Doctor. I'll do that now."

"Tell 'em that it's nothing serious. She's just a little depressed and lonely about her legs right now and it could hinder her recovery."

"Yes Doctor," Tiffany replied and walked off toward the nurse's station.

In the room, Olivia smiled slightly. Maybe she wouldn't be lonely for the night. She ended up letting her deep mocha orbs drift shut and falling asleep but only momentarily.

"Liv...you asleep?" Casey whispered as she sat in the chair beside the bed.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at the tired woman beside the bed. "Resting my eyes," was her only quiet response.

Casey nodded and took the detective's soft tanned hand in her own. "Get some sleep, honey. I'm right here," she whispered.

"Not tired," the brunette muttered stubbornly.

"I bet you are."

"Why the fuck can't I move my legs, Casey? It's bullshit. I want to move my damn legs!" She spoke with such anger and frustration.

Casey sighed and sat on the side of the bed. "Honey, people can recover from something like this. You may still walk again, Liv."

Olivia scoffed and closed her eyes. "On second thought I am tired. You can stay, I suppose, but I...ah...I'm going to get some sleep," she muttered and turned to her side to relieve some of the pressure on her back. What surprised Casey was that she turned to face her. The ADA was seeing right through Olivia's stubborn facade.

She sat back down in the chair but didn't let go of her best friend's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I don't own.**

* * *

Two weeks later, Olivia had been moved in to a rehabilitation hospital and doing Physical Therapy once a day but Olivia just wanted to go home and sleep in her own warm, comfy bed.

She hadn't seen Elliot since the night she'd kicked him out and she was confused as to whether or not to be happy about it.

"Morning Liv. I thought I was late," Casey greeted the detective as she walked in to the private hospital room.

Olivia refused to look at the ADA. She closed her eyes and turned away from her friend. "You are. I've already had the session, so you can go back to whatever is more important for the day," Benson muttered.

She was hurt because Casey had promised to be there for her during every Physical Therapy session and this was the second one she'd missed in just four days.

"Oh Liv, I'm sorry, honey. I forgot what time it was at. I thought maybe 9:30, like yesterday morning."

"Well it was at eight. I'm tired," she whispered and tried to hold back threatening tears of frustration and sadness.

"Liv--"

"Why hasn't Elliot come to see me?...I miss him," she asked, changing the subject.

"Liv...Elliot has been here to see you...Every night, in fact," the red head confessed.

Olivia was shocked. She slowly rolled over using mainly the top half of her body. She had some feeling back in her legs but still couldn't really control them. "What?"

Casey nodded. "Yes honey. He comes after you go to sleep and leaves before you wake. He thinks you still hate him but he still really cares deeply about you."

Olivia nodded with a sniffle.

"Do you want me to call him?"

The detective stubbornly wiped away her salty tears. "No," she replied, firmly.

"Liv?" Casey questioned, with raised eyebrows.

She was confused. Getting mixed signals from the brunette.

One minute she misses her partner, the next she doesn't want see him.

Olivia licked her lips and pinched the top of her nose between her tired mocha orbs. "He said some unforgivable things so no...I don't want to see him," she replied. Her voice angry and firm. Her normally sparkling brown eyes showing an even mixture of betrayal, hurt and fury.

The door opened and a doctor walked in. "Miss Benson."

"It's Detective," she seethed. She was sick of being called Miss.

"Sorry, Detective Benson. We've decided that you're free to leave today ...under two conditions," Dr Freeling spoke with a small smile.

"And what are they?" Olivia asked, staring the doctor down.

"One, you stay with someone and two, you still go to a P.T. session once a day."

"Done," Casey answered for Olivia. "She's staying with me."

Dr Freeling nodded. "Ok. I'll go get the forms," she replied and left.

"I'm not staying with you," Olivia answered, like a moody child with her arms folded on her chest.

Casey sighed, sadly. She knew that she let her best friend down so she couldn't blame her for being angry with her.

"Liv...how many times do I need to say sorry, huh?" The red haired ADA asked softly.

Olivia exhaled a deep breath, slowly. "Sorry. I know that I'm not as important as what you were doing this morning."

Casey stood up and took both of Olivia's hands in her own. "Honey, you are more important then what I was doing this morning," the ADA replied honestly.

The detective just nodded as she watched the doctor re-emerge.

"I have the forms here for you to sign, Miss...ah Detective Benson," he said, passing the release forms.

Olivia signed them and was finally allowed to go home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ten minutes in to the car ride to Olivia's apartment Casey turned off the radio and spoke before Olivia could protest.

"Olivia, talk to me, please," the ADA practically begged the detective.

"There's absolutely nothing to talk about," she stressed.

"Liv..."

"Just. Shut. Up!" Olivia yelled and exhaled slowly.

The red head sighed in frustration and turned the radio back on, as she continued to drive the remaining fifteen minutes of the drive.

The detective looked out the side passenger window, just watching the quick passing scenery go by. She knew that she should apologize to her friend but she was too stubborn to.

When they arrived at Olivia's apartment, Casey wheeled Olivia up to the floor that her apartment was on and found Elliot standing by the door.

"Hi Liv. Casey," he greeted the women as they approached.

The red head put the key in the door and opened it. "Come on in, Elliot," she said before Olivia could protest, even though it was her apartment.

Olivia followed Casey closely behind and refused to even look at the man. She knew if she did, she'd melt. She'd get lost in those gorgeous blue eyes.

"Liv..." Elliot tried again after closing the front door behind him.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'm tired," she muttered and went to wheel herself away.

The handsome detective gently grabbed brunette's wheelchair and gently pulled her back. "Olivia...please," he begged her.

"Let me go," she whimpered.

Elliot gently pulled her to him and squatted down in front of the wheelchair. "Liv."

Olivia fought him, trying to release his firm grip on her slender wrists before trying to wheel herself away from him but Elliot stopped her yet again.

"Olivia Marie Benson," he spoke firmly.

"Don't full name me," Olivia answered, stubbornly.

Elliot gently cupped her face in his big hands and looked deeply in to her beautiful cocoa orbs. "Baby...Please hear me out," he spoke gently.

Olivia whimpered at the pet name and her anger melted away. Fresh tears started to well up in her eyes as she looked back in to the handsome detective's ocean blues.

Elliot wiped away the brunette's salty tears and kissed the tip of her button nose. "Baby, I'm so srry for everything. Please forgive me," he apologized so softly.

Casey decided that it was safe to leave the two detectives alone to talk in private so she walked in to the spare bedroom and shut the door softly behind her.

Olivia sighed but didn't take her eyes from Elliot's ocean blue gaze. She bit her bottom lip. "Why? Why did you say those aweful things? Did you mean them?" She asked. The pain evident in her strained, soft voice.

The hot-headed detective took her soft, smaller olive toned hand in his bigger, calloused one. "No, of course not, baby. I was angry but not at you. I'm so sorry," he apologized again, just as softly.

The brunette closed her tired chocolate brown eyes and sighed softly before she slowly re-opened them. "It hurt, Elliot. It hurt so bad," she whispered, truthfully.

"I know, baby, and I regret it every second of every day. I'm so sorry, baby, please forgive me."

The brown eyed detective bit her bottom lip and stared in to his blue orbs through chocolate browns glitzening with unshed tears.

"I-- I love you but...I don't know if I can. All you've done is send mixed signals, confusing the hell out of me. One minute you seem all loving and the next you're shooting me down," she told him, being brutally honest with the man.

Elliot caressed the back of her soft, naturally tanned hand and licked his dry, cracked lips, thinking of the right thing to say, so he didn't accidentally upset her. "I didn't realize that I was doing that. I know that I haven't got any good reasons for it because you didn't deserve to take the brunt of my anger. Why didn't you say something, Liv?"

Olivia took a slow, deep, painful, shaky breath before taking away eye contact from him, momentarily. "If I remember correctly, I tried to say something a few times," she answered. She was beginning to get defensive and the tears had dried up, just leaving dry tracks of evidence down her olive cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the spare bedroom, Casey wasn't eavesdropping but she was beginning to notice the tone of voice that her best friend was starting to use. She was getting angry toward Elliot and getting defensive to protect herself and her heart.

She sat there on the comfy, twin sized bed, thinking if she should intervene for Olivia's sake since she was still recovering from a bullet wound to the back, which had nicked her spine. Casey decided that it was best to wait it out because she couldn't keep interferring in Olivia and Elliot's arguments and fights, which had become more frequent in the last few months. They had arisen when Elliot's divorce proceedings began and worsen when his divorce from Kathy was finalized.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Liv..." Elliot tried to get her to look at him again since she looked away.

Olivia shook her head and sniffled since fresh tears were making themselves known.

She took her hand out of his soft grip and went to wheel herself away but Elliot grabbed the handles of the wheelchair to prevent her from leaving him.

"Liv."

Olivia wheeled herself around to look at him. He could see the fury in her eyes behind the tears, which he had caused.

"Don't you get it?! Leave me alone!" She yelled forcefully as strong as her weak body would allow her.

Before Elliot could answer, the spare bedroom door opened and Casey came to the rescue.

"I think it's time you left, Elliot," she spoke softly, allowing Olivia the silence escape to the master bedroom down the small hallway.

"Casey."

The ADA shook her head. "Elliot, she's fragile right now. Emotionally and physically. You know that. She needs to rest more then anything right now. Come back when you've calmed down," she explained gently to the detective.

Elliot nodded, sadly and walked out of the apartment, softly shutting the big wooden door behind him.

He walked down the quiet hallway to the elevator, wondering if he'd ever get the love of his life back after this pathetic mistake he'd made.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: After Christmas I am thinking of taking a break from posting due to lack of reviews and encouragement. But until then I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

A month went by and Elliot hadn't seen or heard from Olivia, so he decided that it was time to go see how she was doing because Casey's updates just weren't enough for him.

He walked out of the elevator and treaded up to her apartment door before hesitating momentarily. The detective sighed and slowly raised his closed fist before knocking on the white door.

"Who is it?" A sleepy but annoyed voice flowed through it.

"It's Elliot, Liv. Can I please come in?"

He heard a sigh and a click of a lock before Olivia's voice again.

"Come in, Elliot."

Her voice told him that she wasn't impressed with his unannounced visit.

Elliot opened the door and walked in to see Olivia wheeling herself over to the couch.

"Close the damn door. You're letting out the heat."

"Sorry," the blue eyed man murmured and shut the door.

He then turned around to see Olivia lift herself out of the wheelchair and on to the couch.

"Wow, Liv. When did you start doing that?" Ellit asked cautiously as he approached her.

The brunette looked up at him with a sad smile. "A couple of weeks ago."

Elliot nodded and put a hand on her thigh. "So how have you been?"

"I can feel your hand a little, you know?"

"Really?"

Olivia nodded. "A little bit. The feeling is slowly coming back."

"That's great," he said and looked around. "Where's Casey?"

"Work. She's been staying here. She comes back after work and cooks dinner for me and sleeps on the couch. Even though I tell her that there's no need."

"Olivia, you need someone here with you."

The caramel brown eyed woman bit her bottom lip. "No, I don't. I can take care of myself," she insisted.

"I know but..... Liv, please let me take care of you."

"I'm fine!"

"Please, Liv. It's my fault that you're in a wheelchair," he begged.

"I'll agree with you there," the brunette muttered.

"I deserve that," Elliot agreed, "but please, let me help you."

Olivia mulled over it for a moment before finally answering. "Ok, Elliot. You can also help with my P.T., so Casey doesn't have to rush around to make sure she gets there on time."

"Thank you, Liv."

Olivia shook her head. "No, don't thank me....I got to go to the bathroom, what time is it?"

Elliot looked at his watch. "It's only 2:21."

"Shit. Casey won't be back for another three hours," she sighed and lifted herself back in to the wheelchair.

"Does Casey normally help you?" He asked her cautiously and unsurely.

Olivia nodded, embarrassed. "Sometimes if she can, she comes during her lunch hours, so I can go, but she was too busy today."

"If she can't come, you wait all day for her?" He asked, standing up.

Olivia nodded again, looking down.

"Well no more of that. Come on," he said and pushed her toward the bathroom.

"Elliot," she whined, uncomfortable with the idea of her partner helping her in the bathroom.

"Shhh, Olivia. You have to go to the bathroom and I am going to help you."

Olivia swallowed her embarrassment and pride and let her partner help her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night, the apartment was eerily quiet except for Olivia's muffed crying from the bedroom, which Elliot woke to. He wasn't sure what had woken him at first but then he realized that it was Olivia.

He got up off the couch and tip-toed in to the bedroom, to find the brunette curled up in the queen sized bed under the emerald green comforter, trying her hardest to muffle her crying.

"Livvie," he whispered as he cautiously approached the bed.

She sniffled and wiped away her tears. "Go away," Olivia muttered.

Elliot sighed and sat down on the bed beside her. "What's wrong, baby?"

"Go away," she muttered again.

Elliot gently put his hands under her underarms and pulled her up to sit.

"Elliot," she whined.

"Shh," he replied, cupping her face in his hands. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked, rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs.

"I – I'm sick of the fact that I can't move my legs. I'm sick of being dependent on you and Casey," she answered in frustration.

The blue eyed hunk of man candy rested his forehead against the brunette's and looked in to her sad mocha brown eyes. "Baby....I promise that you'll be walking again....As for being dependent on me and Casey, is completely fine, Livvie. We're your friends, we're here for you anytime of any day," he promised and leaned down.

His lips colliding with Olivia's, beginning a passionate kiss until Olivia pulled away aburptly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I...I think you should go now," she said and laid back down.

"Liv?"

"Please, just go," she practically begged, freaking out.

Elliot nodded and walked out.

As soon as Olivia heard the front door open and close, she picked up the phone and called Casey, presuming Elliot had left.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy red head's voice through the phone.

"Casey."

Casey shot up in bed. "Liv? What's wrong, honey?"

"C-can you come over please? I know it's late, but please."

By now the ADA was up and getting dressed. "I'm on my way, Liv."

"Thank you. Bye."

"See you soon," Casey replied and hung up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The red haired ADA opened her friend's apartment, using her key to get in.

She jumped as she closed the door behind her, seeing a dark figure on the couch.

"Casey?"

Casey turned the light on to see Elliot. "Olivia called me hysterical. What the hell is going on?"

"We kissed and she freaked out. Telling me to go."

"Why you still here?" She asked, heading toward Olivia's bedroom.

"I couldn't just leave her alone."

"Well I'm here now. You can go," she replied and walked in to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Liv?"

"I'm sorry I called so late," the brunette murmured from where she lay.

Novak sat down on the bed beside Benson and caressed her soft, sun kissed cheek. "It's fine, honey. I asked for the week off to help you anyway. What happened?"

"Elliot and I kissed."

"That's supposed to be a good thing. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course, I do. With all my heart," Olivia replied, honestly.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I—I don't know. Is he still out there?"

"I'll go see," Casey replied and got up before she walked to the door.

She opened it to see that Elliot had gone, so she went back to Olivia. "Sorry, Liv. He's gone," she informed the detective and sat back down.

Olivia released a sob. "Oh God. What did I do?"

"We'll surprise him at work tomorrow."

"What if he's out on a case when we get there?"

"I'll arrange with Cragen so Elliot will be there, ok?" The red head assured the brunette.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read and review.....And I still am thinking of taking a break after Christmas unless the reviews pick up.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Casey pushed Olivia in her wheelchair, in to the squad room, to find Elliot sitting at his desk, doing paperwork. He was furious that he'd been put on ass duty, but his mood slightly lightened when he saw Casey pushing Olivia in. She looked nervous.

Olivia looked up at Casey with pleading eyes and Casey leaned down, so Olivia could whisper something in her ear.

"I'm scared," the brunette whispered, embarrassed. She didn't like to admit a weakness.

The red head nodded in understanding. "I'll speak first, ok?" She answered and stood up properly again, looking at Elliot, whom was pretending not to watch them.

"Elliot?" Casey spoke up as she wheeled Olivia closer to the blue eyed detective's desk.

Elliot looked up. "Yes?"

Casey nodded her head toward the interview room. "Interview room?"

The hot headed detective furrowed his eyebrows but nodded. "Ah...sure."

He got up and followed the women in to the room before closing the door behind the three of them.

"What's going on?" He asked with his arms folded over his chest.

The handsome man was keeping up his tough guy persona.

"Liv, speak to him," Casey gently coaxed.

Olivia slowly nodded and looked up at Elliot. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Of course you are. You're always sorry afterwards, Olivia. You just don't think first," he seethed, straight off the bat.

Tears sprung up in Olivia's eyes. "I --- I love you, Elliot."

Elliot shook his head. "No, you don't, you don't love anymore. You can't."

"You know what? Fuck you," Olivia seethed and wheeled herself to the door. "Case?"

"Liv...."  
"Open the damn door for me!" She screamed. She needed out and she needed out now.

The ADA nodded and opened the door for the upset brunette. The next second, she was gone.

Casey looked up at Elliot and shook her head, in disbelief. "I can't believe you. Do you know what it took for her to come here and talk to you?"

Elliot finally looked up at Casey after the moment's silence. "What?"

"She was scared last night, Elliot. But....She loves you so much."

"Shit. I should go see her. I...I shouldn't have yelled at her."

"Tough guy persona, huh?" She shook her head, with her hands on her slender hips.

"H...How?" Elliot raised his eye brows.

"Easy. You do it a lot. Leave her alone right now, otherwise she won't give you a chance."

"But..."

Casey put a hand on the detective's shoulder. "I'll be with her. I better go, she's probably waiting for me by my car."

Elliot nodded. "Ok," he muttered and watched the ADA leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey got to her car to find Olivia just sitting there in her wheelchair, staring in to out of space.

"Liv?" She spoke up and opened the passenger door.

The brunette looked up and wheeled herself closer to the car. The ADA could see the detective's tears. Elliot would be very lucky this time if Olivia ever found it in her heart to forgive him again.

The red head wiped away her friend's tears and slid her hands under Olivia's underarms. "Up, honey. You know the drill."

Olivia got up with Casey's help and was helped in to the car. She then turned away and put her seatbelt on as Casey closed the car door.

The ADA sighed before wheeling the chair to the trunk of the car, where she folded it up and put it in.

Casey got in to the driver's seat and closed the door before looking at her passenger. Olivia was looking out the side window, trying to hide her hurt and tears.

"Liv?...Liv?"

"Huh?" Olivia turned to look at her friend in the driver's seat.

"He didn't mean to yell at you, you know?"

The brunette just shook her head and turned back to look out the window.

"Liv?"

"Please, just take me home," she practically begged.

The ADA just nodded and started up the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Back in the squad room, the hot headed detective sat down at his desk. He couldn't believe that he'd stuffed up again. If only he'd just forgiven Olivia, they could be rebuilding their friendship right now.

"Elliot?"

Elliot looked up to see Fin looking at him from his desk. "Yeah?"

"What the hell did you say to Liv?! She was hysterical when she rushed outta here."

Elliot licked his dry lips and shook his head, sadly. "Somethings that I shouldn't have said and I totally regret them," he answered honestly.

"Why the hell are you just sitting there then?! You should be sucking up to Liv, you idiot," Fin told him.

"I would be, if Casey hadn't told me to leave Olivia alone for a while," he answered.

"Don't listen to whatever the hell Casey says. Go see Olivia now and apologize before it's too late."

Elliot practically jumped off his chair and grabbed his coat. "Tell the captain that I'll be back soon."

"Yeah," Fin replied and watched him run out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot knocked on his partner's door and nervously waited for an answer. The door opened to reveal Casey. She was pissed off to see him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I told you to give Liv some time," she whispered, angrily.

"Please. I need to apologize now before it's too late."

Casey shook her head. "You can't right now," the red head informed the detective.

Elliot furrowed his brows. "And why the hell not?"

"She's taking a nap, Elliot and I sure as hell ain't waking her up. She hasn't been sleeping very well and your mixed signals are just making it worse for her."

The fiery detective nodded. "I'll come back tomorrow, I guess."

"Fine," the ADA replied and shut the door.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As promised Elliot returned to see his partner. He lifted up his closed fist and knocked. It was just after eight, so the women should be awake.

Elliot heard the clicks of the locks, seconds before the door opened to reveal a freshly showered Casey Novak, dressed in dark blue jeans and a white tee.

"Anxious, are we?"

"Just a bit. Is Liv awake?" He asked, nervously.

Casey licked her lips before slowly nodding. "Yeah. She's in the bedroom, just lying there, looking up at the ceiling. I know she accidentally hurt you, but you hurt her too. Make it right," she said, letting the man in.

"I want to," he replied, simply before heading toward the closed bedroom.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his black work pants before knocking on the door. Upon receiving no answer, he turned to Casey, whom was standing in the kitchen, but could still see him.

"Just go in, Elliot. She won't answer. See what you did to her?"

Elliot nodded, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Say it to Olivia and mean it. I'm sick of you hurting her," she stated before turning back to the sink to wash dishes.

The detective just looked down and opened up the bedroom door, cautiously.

Olivia was lying there, just like the red haired ADA had said. Hearing the door open, the brunette turned her head toward it, expecting to see Casey again, trying to coax her out of bed, but gasped when she saw Elliot.

She turned her head to look the opposite way.

"Go away," she muttered.

Olivia couldn't handle anymore insults.

Elliot sighed, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. He sat down on the bed beside the brunette and caressed her cheek.

"Baby? Please look at me," he begged and waited for Olivia to turn her head to face him, but she didn't. "Baby, please."

The brown eyed stubborn woman gave in and turned her head before Elliot helped her turn the rest of her body over. "What?"

Elliot wiped her tears away and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, baby. Please forgive me."

"I.... love you, Elliot," she whispered.

Elliot kissed her on the lips again and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too. Please forgive me."

"I forgive you. But please don't hurt me like that again. I can't take it."

"I promise not to," he replied and was pulled down by Olivia, so he was straddling her.

Olivia then started the very hot, passionate kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope it tides you over while I take a break from posting for a while, since reviews haven't picked up. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

It was two weeks to the aniversary of the shooting and Olivia still hadn't managed to take more then ten steps at a time, but she was determined to make it before that day, which would mark one full year since that terrible night.

Olivia Benson woke one quiet Saturday morning to find the spot beside her in the large, comfortable, king sized bed, which was usually occupied her boyfriend, Elliot Stabler, empty.

"El?" She called out as she sat up, looking around.

She caught a glimpse of the clock as she threw back the covers off her legs. 8:02am shined back at her.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. The brunette looked at her cane, that she was supposed to use, but quickly dismissed the thought of using it and headed in to the bathroom, to relief herself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the kitchen, Elliot thought he heard his girlfriend call for him but he didn't hear her again, so he just assumed he was hearing things. He went back to making his love's favourite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with raspberries on the side. Olivia had a thing about the raspberries. There had to be exactly six, no more, no less, otherwise she'd push the plate away. Elliot didn't know why but he wanted to, he just hadn't had the courage to ask as of yet.

The feel of soft hands around his waist brought him out of his thoughts as he flipped the pancakes.

The blue eyed detective then felt a kiss on his bare shoulder followed by the sweet voice of his beautiful girlfriend. "Morning babe."

Elliot turned around in her arms and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Morning, baby....Hang on, did you walk here?"

Olivia nodded with a smile. "Sure did. I was wobbly, but I made it."

Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's and kissed the tip of her nose. "Where's your cane, Liv? The doctor said that you need to use it until you regain full balance."

The brunette groaned. "I don't like it, El. I wanna be normal again. It's been nearly a year and this morning walking from the bedroom to here is the furtherst I have walked in like fifty weeks. It's all of maybe thirty steps and I have to walk along the walls and hold the bannister to talk down the stairs," she said and a tear fell from her now welled up, frustrated chocolate orbs.

Her very protective lover wiped away her salty, wet tears and kissed her on the lips again, not taking his eyes away from hers.

"It takes time, baby, but you're making impressive progress, ok?" He assured Olivia. "Livvie, come sit down," he continued and got her to sit down at the table before serving up her chocolate chip pancakes and exactly six raspberries.

Elliot set it down in front of her. "Enjoy, my love."

"Th--" Olivia started but was interrupted by the house phone ringing.

"Back in a second, baby," he said with a kiss before heading in to the living room to answer the phone.

He was expecting a call from Casey to confirm that she was on her way to pick Olivia up. They were surprising her with a romantic proposal.

The ADA was to keep the brunette occupied while Elliot set up the house.

"Benson- Stabler residence," he answered politely.

"Hello....is Olivia Benson there?" Asked the unfamiliar female voice.

"Who may I ask is speaking?" He asked, suspiciously.

"My name is Doctor Julia Lang. I'm an oncologist at St Mark's Hospital. I was Serena Benson's physician. Is Miss Benson there? It's very important," she stressed the last two sentences."

"Ah sure," Elliot replied and took the cordless phone in to the kitchen, where he found Olivia still at the table.

She'd already eaten three raspberries and half a pancake.

"Livvie?"

Olivia turned to face her boyfriend and swallowed the half chewed rapsberry in her mouth. "Yeah, hon?"

"A Doctor Julia Lang is on the phone for you."

"Oh...Ok," she replied, hesitantly and slowly took the cordless handset.

Elliot sat down on the chair next to Olivia and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

Olivia got up and sat down on Elliot's lap. "Hello, Olivia Benson speaking," she answered the call and felt Elliot's warm arms wrap around her slender waist.

"Miss Benson, I'm Doctor Lang, your mother's physician. I'm afraid that your mother passed away at 5:03 this morning."

Elliot felt his girlfriend's body tense up before a shaky sob was released. He gently took the phone out of Olivia's hand, knowing that she couldn't form a sentence.

"Thank you for your call," he said and hung up before placing the phone down on the table.

"I--- I didn't even get a chance to reconcile properly with her, El," she cried and burried her head in to his chest. "Or say goodbye."

Elliot rubbed her back soothingly and kissed the top of her head. "Baby, do you remember the last thing your mom said to you before we left after seeing her in the hospital, huh?"

He gave her another kiss on the top of her head, inhaling the scent of her shampoo before continuing, "she said she loved you and that she was extremely proud of you," he whispered.

The distraught brunette hiccupped and was about to mumble something but was cut off by the house phone again.

The blue eyed man picked it up and pressed the answer button.

"Benson- Stabler residence."

"Hey, it's Casey."

"Oh. We're gonna have to do this another day. Serena passed away this morning," he said, sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Give Liv my love and condolences. Let me know when you want to re-schedule, ok?"

"Ok, thanks, bye," Elliot replied and hung up.

Olivia moved her head and looked up at Elliot. "If you need to go somewhere, you can go. I'll be fine."

Elliot rested his forehead against Olivia's again and wiped away her tears.

"I don't need to go anywhere. I'm staying right here with you, baby."

"What were you talking about then?" She asked and saw her boyfriend hesitant.

"Just tell me, El."

"Casey was going to take you out for the day and I was going to propose to you tonight. But now is not the best time."

Olivia shook her head. "No, it's not, but we didn't know that this was going to happen today. But...."

Elliot furrowed his brow. "But what, Liv?"

"Mom had already approved of you and I want to be your wife. I want to be Mrs. Olivia Stabler."

"So does that mean?"

Olivia sniffled. "Yes but....Not today, El. I'm sorry. It's just..."

"It's fine, honey. I completely understand. Just let me know when you're ready and we'll make it official."

Olivia kissed him on the lips, lightly. "Thank you for being so understanding. I love you so much."

"I love you too, honey and I'm here for you all the way."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have a cold in the middle of summer, so I feel pretty crappy right now. Please review, it help me feel a little better.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.**

* * *

Olivia sat emotionlessly in the front right pew, dressed in a simple but elegant black v-neck dress and black high heels, just staring at the open coffin in front.

It was ten days later and it was her mother's funeral. She was trying to be strong but her eyes were welling up against her will.

"Come here, baby," Elliot whispered affectionately from beside her and wrapped an arm around her middle bringing her closer to him as the director was finishing up, so they could make their way to the cemetery.

Olivia snuggled in to her loving boyfriend and rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears finally flow.

The director finished and everyone got up, sombrely, following the coffin out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night found the brunette curled up on the couch, covering in her favourite warm, soft, dolphin blanket and watching some game show on the television.

Elliot was in the kitchen cooking dinner for herself and Olivia, although it would take some bribing to get Benson to eat. She'd refused to eat all day. She'd barely even talked.

He was cooking her favourite meal. Chow Mein. He'd finally finished and served it up evenly in to two bowls before heading in to the living room with them.

Olivia's nose caught the scent and she inhaled deeply, slightly lifting her head up from the arm of the couch before quickly lowering it again, so Elliot didn't see.

Elliot knew that she was hungry, but it didn't necessaryly mean that Olivia would eat.

The blue eyed man placed the bowls on the coffee table, when his girlfriend didn't look up at him and gently lifted up her legs before taking a seat on the couch with her legs on his lap.

"Baby?" He whispered.

Olivia slowly peeled her desolated eyes from the television screen and looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah?" She offered in a small whisper.

Elliot picked up a bowl and eased it toward her face. "You gonna eat, baby? I cooked your favourite and I know you're hungry."

Olivia shook her head. "Not hungry," she muttered.

"Baby, please. You haven't eaten since lunch time yesterday. I know that you're starving. I keep hearing your belly grumble," he said and picked up some of the Chow Mein with the fork, "I'll even feed it to you, if you want."

A slight smile crept up on the brunette's face and let her lover feed her, surprising him and herself that she'd actually let him.

Olivia chewed and swallowed the food. "I will seriously hurt you if you tell anyone about that. By the way, that tastes so yummy," she said and delightfully took the bowl.

Elliot kissed his girlfriend's lips, licking off the excess sauce. "Thank you," he whispered and grabbed his own bowl off the coffee table, as Olivia sat up to eat properly..

She furrowed her eyebrows. "For what, hon?"

"For eating my love," he replied and the two of them ate in a comfortable silence, watching the evening news.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_The partners sat in their car on a stake out, on a cold and gloomy late spring night._

_Olivia was looking out the side passenger window, ignoring the insults that her partner/ ex-boyfriend was continually hurling at her. The key words kept repeating over and over in her head, like a DVD being rewinded and being replayed constantly. _

_Useless. Pathetic. No good cop. Unlovable._

_Tears in her already welling up, hurt, eyes burst their banks and began to stream down her olive toned cheeks, silently._

_The next second she heard the driver's side door open and the insults stopped. Olivia looked over to see their perp with a gun to her partner's head. She could see the fear etched in his face and his azure blue eyes._

"_Well hello Olivia," the masked man said with an evil chuckle, "I'll blow his brains out before you can even reach for your gun, Detective."_

"_What do you want?" She asked the man, trying to stop her voice from shaking. She didn't want to show this man that she was scared. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction._

_The man shook his head at the woman and laughed. "You got nothing that I want, Detective Benson. Just remember me and this," he said and pulled the trigger._

Olivia screamed and shot up in the bed, opening her eyes.

"Baby? It's ok, it was just a dream," Elliot soothed and wrapped his arms around her.

The brunette flinched, still in shock from the nightmare. Breathing heavily. Her heart thumping wildly in her chest, against her ribs, just as it had in the dream.

"Livvie? Baby?" Elliot offered again, just as softly.

Olivia looked at her lover and settled down, knowing that it was just a bad dream. That Elliot was still right here beside her and they were still madly in love, even after all the troubles that they'd been through the past year.

She snuggled in to him and laid back down with him, resting her head on his chest.

Elliot rubbed her back with his left hand and her arm with his right, trying to soothe her still shaking body. He could feel the sweat through her pyjama top. The dream was bad enough that she'd woken up in a cold sweat.

"What was the dream about, angel?" He asked, using his special nickname for her, for special occasions. Because to him, she was his real life living angel.

She'd done so much for him and she'd saved him in so many ways.

Olivia tried to bury her head in to the side of her boyfriend's neck. "Don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

Elliot stroked her soft long brown hair down. "Olivia...."

"No," she croaked.

The blue eyed man sighed and decided not to push her, knowing that would be a very bad idea. "Ok, try get some more sleep, baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Half and hour went by and Elliot was nearly back to sleep, when the brown eyed woman spoke up again.

"El?"

Elliot looked at the alarm clock. 2:58am haunted him. Exactly thrity-one minutes had gone by in silence.

"Yes, baby?" He answered, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he reached over with his other hand and turned the lamp on.

"I'm ready to talk now," she whispered back, unsure.

"Ok...What was your dream about, angel?"

"It was kind of like the night that I was shot," she explained, "you were hurling insults at me---"

"Baby, I didn't mean any of what I said to you that night...."

Olivia leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I know that, honey. Let me finish, ok?"

Elliot nodded and let her continue.

"But instead of me getting out of the car, like that night....The driver's side door was yanked open and I looked over to see the perp with a gun to your head...He pulled the trigger," she finished with a loud, painful sob.

Elliot held his girlfriend tightly to assure her of his presence. Assuring her that he was alive and well, laying her with his arms around her.

"It's ok, angel. I'm right here," he murmured and planted a light, tender kiss on her lips.

Eventully Olivia cried herself back to sleep and Elliot turned off the lamp again.

He kissed the crown of Olivia's head and let his exhausted eyes drift shut. "I love you, baby," he whispered, letting much needed sleep take over.

As if Olivia heard him in her sleep, she snuggled in to him, even more and sighed softly, getting comfortable with her head on his chest, placing it where she could hear the calming beat of his heart.

She was finally sleeping peacefully without any bad dreams plaguing her mind. Just a happy one, involving her, Elliot and a baby boy, whom looked like a perfect tiny clone of his father.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review. I've never been to Manhattan so if the address doesn't exsist, I'm sorry. It's only a story.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Except the medic. **

* * *

The anniversary of that terrible night had finally come. It was exactly one year since she'd been shot. A year of trying to get her life back on track. Olivia would never forget that horrible night. She still had nightmares about it. Waking up in cold sweats, screaming for Elliot. Elliot was right by her side and comforting her everytime. The nightmares were either piece by piece replays of the night or different scenarios.

Elliot had been working for two days straight, leading him to forget about his promise to Olivia to be home with her. For her. Even after the loving phone call that they'd shared that morning to say that the case was almost closed and he would be home that night.

The Detective walked in to the house to find it dark and eerily silent. It was only 10:34pm. Olivia was usually lying on the couch, watching some late night talk show, with a pint of ice cream and spoon in hand. Something was not right. Olivia only went to bed early when she was sick and if she did she normally left the living room light on for him. She didn't sound sick on the phone that morning.

"Liv? Olivia?" He called out softly.

Getting no response, he switched on the living room light. He saw burnt out candles, which would have just illuminated the path made out of red and pink rose pedals. They were leading to the dining room.

"Oh shit," he mumbled to himself and followed the rose pedal path in to the dining room, where he ran a hand down his face and sighed sadly.

Everything was falling in to place. He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten what the day was. He'd forgotten the romantic date they'd set. The date was to show how far they'd made it together in the last year. The love that had blossomed from the tragedy, which had taken place three hundred and sixty-five days ago. Fifty- two weeks. Twelve months. One full year ago.

He had totally forgotten and gone out for a few beers with some fellow detectives, while Olivia had set up the house all romantic and had waited for him, only for him not to come home.

On the dinner table sat two plates of his most favourite meal, which he absolutely loved when Olivia cooked it for him. Burnt out candles sat centre on the table beside one empty wine glass. It appeared that the brunette had got sick of waiting for him. Lost hope and took the bottle of wine and a glass with her.

Oh boy, had he fucked up majorly. Life was going great for the couple, now he knew that the relationship would most probably be back at square one. He had some major sucking up to do and he needed to start right now.

He got to the bedroom to find the door shut. They never shut the door. There had never been a need to, since it was just the two of them and they'd seen each other naked. Never made love but had slept next to each other naked. Working their way up to love making.

Olivia's recovery had been the priority, leaving love making on the back burner, but tonight was going to be the night. Olivia thought she was finally up to it.

He put his hand on the door knob and went to turn it. The door was locked. His girlfriend was so hurt and angry that she'd locked him out of their bedroom.

He lightly tapped on the door with a closed fist. "Liv? Baby?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The former Detective lay in her bed, curled up in a tight ball and looked up at the alarm clock, hearing the key in the front door. She listened closely as her boyfriend entered the house and called out for her. Finding it that she was not still up.

She heard him murmur, 'shit,' before more foot steps, obviously heading in to the kitchen. He mumbled another curse word. She heard footsteps get closer to the bedroom, up the stairs. A light tap on the door followed and a call of her pet name.

She sniffled quietly and rolled over, choosing to ignore her live-in partner. He could sleep on the couch for all she cared. She could not believe that he had forgotten about their romantic date.

One he had suggested and Olivia had taken it as a sweet gesture. She had decided to do her own in return by setting up the house with scented candles, rose pedal path and romantic love music, only to be disappointed by him not showing up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not receiving an answer, he tried again. "Baby, I know that you're awake, you're the lightest sleeper I know. Please let me in. I love you," he practically begged.

No answer, so he left the house. He was going to head to the nearest twenty-four hour convenience store, which happened to be five minutes away and totally worth it, if he could get the love of his life to forgive him for forgetting. He remembered that he was actually going to propose to her tonight. He was so ashamed of himself right now. He wouldn't blame Olivia if she hated him and never wanted to see him again. He just hoped that she didn't because he found out a long time ago that he was nothing without her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia sprung up hearing the front door close. "Oh no, no, no, no," she whispered in a panic.

She was thinking that her love had walked out on her. Her life.

The brunette grabbed her cane from beside the bed and got up. She wobbled to the door.

She unlocked it, opened it and walked out as quick as she possibly could. Ditching the cane. It was just holding her back.

She took her time down the stairs, only to trip at the bottom. She knocked her head on the way down, knocking her unconscious.

"El....liot," she murmured and darkness took over.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked in to the house with a bunch of lillies and a box of chocolate. Something on the floor by the staircase caught his eye. It was Olivia. She was laying there unconscious. He dropped the newly bought items in his hands and ran to Olivia, kneeling dowin beside her.

"Baby? Liv? Wake up, baby, wake up," he murmured, caressing her cheek.

Olivia moaned and rolled her head to the side. "El?"

He grabbed his cell phone out and dialled emergency services. "Yes, baby, it's me. I'm calling an ambulance...Oh yes, Detective Elliot Stabler here. Manhattan Special Victims. Need an ambulance at 3214 West 82nd Street. My girlfriend fell down the stairs. I found her unconscious. She's conscious now though...."

"El...I thought you left me," she mumbled, groggily with her eyes closed.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I won't ever leave you, baby. You have every right to be angry with me right now," he whispered, stroking her cheek.

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and went to sit up but was stopped. "El..."

Elliot gently laid her back down again. "Lay down, sweetie. The ambulance is on the way."

"I don't need to go to hospital, El. I'm fine," she insisted and went to sit up again.

Elliot stopped her again. "Baby, please. At least get checked out. For me. Please."

"For you. Only if you promise never to leave me."

Elliot gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lips. "Never, baby. I'll never leave you. I love you so much and I'm so so sorry for forgetting our date. I'll make it up to you."

"I'll be waiting," Olivia joked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The medics gently placed Olivia in the ambulance and Elliot got in to the back, holding her hand. Never wanting to let go.

"I'm right here, baby. I love you," he whispered in her ear.

He kissed her cheek and sat back, never dropping her hand.

"Don't leave me, El,' she mumbled distantly.

"I won't ever leave you, baby. Ever," he promised his girlfriend. "I'd never leave my soulmate. My angel," he whispered, caressing the back of her hand softly with his thumb.

"Sir?" The EMT spoke up.

Elliot looked up at the young woman with coloured dark purple hair. "Yes?"

"How much alcohol did she consume?" She asked, professionally.

Elliot shook his head. "I...I don't know. I wasn't home when she drank the wine."

The nameless medic nodded. "We'll have to test her blood alcohol at the hospital."

Elliot nodded. "Sure," he muttered is answer and looked back down at Olivia.

Exactly one year later and she was headed back to the hospital, except for something completely different.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The brunette woke the next morning to see Elliot sitting in the chair by her hospital bed, wide awake and holding her hand. He had a big smile on his face.

Olivia had been lucky only discovering that she had a mild concussion and that her blood alcohol was only on the border of being drunk. She would be just fine.

She felt something new on her left hand. On her ring finger to be exact. She looked down to see a beautiful white gold ring with three diamonds. A big one in the centre with a smaller one on each side. She looked over at the blue eyed man with a huge smile on her face.

"El? Really?" She gasped in a happy surprise.

"What do you say, gorgeous? Be my wife?" He asked, caressing her hand.

Olivia placed her left hand over Elliot's, which was resting on her right. "I'd be honoured to be your wife. Mrs Olivia Stabler. I love the sound of that. I love you."

Elliot leaned down and kissed her hand. "I love you too, baby," he answered.

He got up on the bed beside her, letting her cuddle in to his warm body.

Some twenty minutes went by in a comfortable silence. Elliot had his chin resting on Olivia's head, inhaling the intoxicating scent of his fiancee's shampoo and conditioner as he ran a soothing hand through the soft caramel brown locks with one hand and rubbed circles on her back with the hand that he had wrapped around her slender waist.

Olivia had her head resting comfortably on his broad chest. Content on just being. Content on just being held by her fiance.

Elliot kissed the crown of the brunette's head, being careful of the bump on her head from last night's fall.

"What you thinking about, angel?" He asked in a curious soft whisper.

Olivia looked up at her man. Looked in to his beautiful cerulean blues. Getting lost in them. Swimming in them. "Hmm?" She asked, dazed.

She'd been in her own little world.

Elliot tucked some loose hair back behind his love's ear and caressed her cheek. All the while not dropping contact with her gorgeous mocha brown orbs. "I aksed you, what you were day dreaming about, baby," he repeated smiling.

He saw her open her mouth before exhaling a breath and closing her mouth.

He cupped her cheek in his hand, which had been running through her long locks earlier. "What is it, angel? You can ask or tell me anything," he assured her.

"D-do....." she took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly before continuing, "do you want to have a child with me?" She asked, nervously.

The blue eyed man wiped a stray tear from his lover's cheek, which had fallen without her permission. "Y-yes, of course, I do, Livvie. I want a little girl, who looks just like her mommy and a son to teach how to play softball," he answered with certainty, caressing her soft olive toned cheek.

Olivia smiled. The first one to actually reach her eyes in weeks.  
"There's that beautiful smile, I've been missing," Elliot said.

The brown eyed woman blushed. "S-so we're gonna have a family?" She double checked.

Elliot nodded and leaned down to kiss her on the lips, tenderly. "Most definitely. We will have a family, beautiful."

"Can we start soon?"

Elliot smirked. "We'll start as soon as possible, baby."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is for the people that took the time to review. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own people you don't recognize.**

* * *

Twelve weeks later, Olivia found herself sitting on the toilet with the lid down. It was 8:24am and Elliot was at work.

She had another home pregnancy test in hand and was waiting for the result to appear. Her heart was pounding fast and loud against the inside of her ribcage. Her hands were shaking as she held the little white stick. The last two tests that she had taken had come up with not pregnant. This month she was desperately waiting for a positive.

Just as the timer went off, startling Olivia, the result appeared as clear as day.

Frustrated, Olivia threw the stick against the bathroom wall and screamed. Not pregnant had come up again to haunt her. Three months in a row. Was she ever going to get pregnant?

She and Elliot had made love without protection, just about every night that they could for the last twelve weeks. Sometimes on Elliot's days off from work, they even made love during the day.

She put her head in her hands and started to cry, only to be interrupted by the house phone ringing. She got up, grabbing her cane that she still needed to use, just for safety and answered the phone in the master bedroom.

She cleared her throat and pressed the answer button. "Stabler residence."

She could hear her fiancee panting for breath over the phone. He'd been panicking.

"Baby, are you ok? What took you so long to answer the phone?"

A sob escaped from Olivia's throat. "I was in the bathroom, El....I'm fine," she answered, trying to keep her voice even.

"Baby, what's wrong? Did you take another test and it came up negative?" He asked, concerned.

Olivia wiped away her tears. "Yeah," she answered, simply.

"That's ok, angel. There's always next month to test again. We'll keep trying. We'll make love again as soon as I get home, no matter how tired I am," he promised.

"I'm sick of tryng, only to get negative, Elliot. It's not going to happen," she snarled in frustration.

She wasn't angry at him, just at what was happening.

"It will, baby. It will. We just have to keep positive and keep trying," he assured her. "Look, Liv, I got to go. Got a new case. See you tonight, angel."

"Love you," Olivia mumbled.

"Love you too," Elliot replied and hung up.

The brunette ran a shaky hand through her brown tresses and sighed. She was giving up hope of having the child she so desperately wanted. Always wanted. And she was giving up hope fast.

Getting fed up with her cane, she threw that too. It hit the wall, leaving a gaping hole beside the closet.

She looked at the hole and shrugged. "Fuck it," she grumbled and went downstairs for a cup of coffee with cream. She needed the cream this morning, really needed it. Forget food, she didn't want to eat, she just wanted a steamy, hot, mood altering, strong but creamy coffee.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stabler hung up the phone with a sad sigh and followed his partner out of the squad room.

They walked in to the elevator, without a word. His partner, Eric McFadden, waited for the silver doors to slide shut before looking over at Elliot.

"How's the fiancee?" He asked, kindly, "You gonna be a daddy yet?"

Elliot sighed and ran a hand down his face, shaking his head. "She took another test this morning. Negative."

The elevator reached the ground floor, dinged and the silver doors slid open again. The men stepped out and walked out of the building.

Eric patted his old academy friend's shoulder. "It will happen, Elliot. It took nearly a year before April was concieved. Cassie and I never lost hope, man," he said and he and Elliot got in to the detective car.

Elliot put the key in the ignition and started the car's engine. "Liv's already losing hope. She thinks it will never happen. She's just getting so angry and frustrated," Elliot said, pulling in to the busy Manhattan traffic.

"Maybe you should go home to Olivia early today? Hold her. Love on her. Then try again. I think Olivia just needs to be held, Elliot. It should happen eventually," Eric encouraged.

Elliot sighed. "Thanks, man. I'll try that."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the creamy coffee, the brunette decided to go see Casey. She hadn't seen the ADA in a few weeks and right now, Olivia needed a hug from her best friend.

She hesitantly knocked on Casey's office door and waited for an answer.

After a long moment, the door finally opened. Casey had messy hair, she had swollen lips and she was adjusting her white blouse. It was obvious that Casey had company and she'd disturbed the red head.

Olivia quickly wiped away her tears of anger and frustration and cleared her throat. "Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting, Case," she spoke really quickly. "I'll...ah...I'll leave you to it," she finished and rushed off.

"Oh shit. Liv!" Casey called out for the brunette but she continued to limp off.

The ADA noticed that the former detective did not have her cane with her. She'd ditched it yet again.

Olivia really hated that cane.

She rushed back in to her office and put on her high heels.

"What's going on, Casey?" Asked her boyfriend, Keith Harmon.

"My friend Olivia needs me. Something's wrong. I got to find out what."

Keith gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Quick, she needs you. Make sure she's ok, honey. I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"I love you too," Casey replied and rushed out to find the brunette.

She took the elevator and ran out of the building. Looking left, right, right in front of her, through the crowds of pedestrian traffic. Casey could not see Olivia anywhere. Her friend had disappeared fast.

_'She must have caught a cab,_' Casey concluded.

"Shit," she mumbled, running a hand through her just below shoulder length red hair.

She pulled her cell out and called Elliot. He'd want to know that his fiancee was on the loose and upset.

With Olivia still needing to use her cane, Elliot didn't like her going out alone still but knew that he couldn't stop her.

"Stabler," he answered after just two rings.

"Hey, it's Casey."

"Hi, Casey. What can I do for you?"

"Olivia came to my office. She saw I had company and took off. I can't find her, Elliot. She was crying and didn't have her cane. What's going on?" She asked.

She could hear Elliot rushing around in the background.

"We're trying for a baby and Olivia's had three negatives come back. She's so angry and frustrated."

Casey heard a car door close and an engine start up in the background.

"Poor Liv. When you find her give her my love. I have court in half an hour," she replied, walking back in to the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot hung up with Casey and called his fiancee's cell phone. It rang out and he left a voicemail message.

"Baby, where are you? Please call me," he said and hung up.

Knowing that she wouldn't have gone home, he went straight to Central Park. Hoping she'd be under the huge tree, where she liked to watch children playing and read a book. It was a peaceful shady area and she could quietly watch the happy children playing.

She longed for a child and the negative pregnancy tests were breaking her heart.

Elliot got to the huge tree and sighed in relief. His fiancee was sitting right there, where he had hoped. He approached cautiously and sat down beside her.

"Hey, baby," he whispered, wrapping his arm around her and pulled her close, in a side hug.

Olivia rested her head on his chest and cuddled in to his body. "Hi," she offered in a whisper.

Elliot rubbed the brunette's arm softly and kissed the crown of her head, inhaling the fresh scent of her shampoo and conditioner. "Want to go out somewhere nice for lunch and then go home, just to cuddle?"

He felt her nod before he heard her voice. "Yeah, but not yet. This is comfortable. Can we stay awhile? It's cool and peaceful."

Elliot rested his chin on her head and planted another light kiss on her head. "Of course, baby. We'll go when you're ready."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That night found Olivia resting comfortably in her fiance's warm, safe arms. She was fighting sleep.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back, soothingly. "Sleep, baby. It's ok," he murmured.

Olivia cleared her throat. "I'm thinking of adopting a baby," she spoke nervously.

Elliot was shocked and sat up straight, accidentally knocking Olivia's head off his chest.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Liv. A-adoption? Baby, don't give up hope yet please. It's only been three months. We can adopt a child to be our child's sibling. But please, baby, don't give up just yet," he begged.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I hope you like it. Please read and review, to see the next chapter quicker. I'm not a doctor so I could have stuff wrong but it's just a story.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing you recognize.**

* * *

Two more months slowly went by and Olivia was still not pregnant. She was just getting more and more frustrated and angry after every negative pregnancy test result.

She was standing under the pulsing hot stream of water, just leaning against the cold, wet, blue tiled wall.

The shower door opened, startling her. She looked up to see that it was her fiance and he was already naked.

"Room for one more, angel?" The blue eyed man asked, oblivious to the tension.

Olivia cleared her throat and nodded. "Of course, honey," she answered, distantly.

Elliot stepped in and closed the door behind him. He gently cupped his lover's face in his hands. "What's going on in this gorgeous head of yours?" He asked gently, tapping the side of her forehead with his right index finger before placing it back on her cheek.

The brunette looked in to her man's cerulean blues and smiled sadly. "Nothing," she replied and went to step out of the shower. Avoiding. She was very skilled at that.

Elliot stopped her by wrapping his arms around her slender waist and gently pulled her back flush up against him. He rested his head on her shoulder, leaving his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "What's wrong, Livvie? You can ask or tell me anything, babe. You know that."

The brown eyed woman sighed against Elliot and rested her own head against his as the steaming hot water pounded on her aching body. "I....I made an a....apointment with a doctor to...to see why I'm not getting p..pregnant, El. Every negative....pregnancy test result....is breaking m...my h...heart, piece by piece. I can't...take much more," she managed to say before a sob was unwillingly released from her throat.

Elliot planted light tender kisses on his lover's jawline and neck. "Are you sure you want to, angel?"

Olivia nodded and rested her head against his again, interlacing her fingers with his, resting on her belly.

"Ok, baby. When's the appointment?"

"I made it for today since it's your day off," she replied," it's at 11:45."

"Well it's about 9:30 now, so we have some free time."

"Can we please go down to the park for a while?"

"Sure, baby. You all washed?"

Olivia nodded.

"Well, go get dressed, baby, while I wash myself, ok?"

"Ok," she replied softly and got out of the shower, grabbing her big, fluffy lilac purple towel.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia and Elliot sat anxiously in the waiting room. Waiting for their names to be called. There were at least four other couples there. Two couples already had a child. Two children sat on the floor playing with the toys. Two little boys. One looked about three and the older one looked about five.

Elliot noticed his fiancee watching them, leg bouncing and her free hand on her belly. It felt so empty. He gently squeezed her hand.

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder with a soft sigh, still watching the two young boys.

A tall, athletic doctor with just above shoulder length sandy brown hair appeared with a chart in a hand. "Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler," she called out.

Elliot gently squeezed her hand again, reassuringly and the couple stood up.

They followed the slighty older doctor in to room and the doctor shut the white door behind them.

On the walls were posters of the different stages of pregnancy, a female reproductive system, a male's and other things. Behind her desk were her qualifications. Framed and hung up on the wall.

"Please take a seat," she said and sat at her desk.

She waited for the couple to take a seat and continued. "I'm Doctor Helena Stone. How can I help you beautiful people today?"

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "We've been trying to for a baby for about five months and I'm just not getting pregnant," she explained, nervously.

Doctor Stone nodded and took some notes. "Ok. Let's see what's going on here. I'll run some tests to make sure it's not your hormones off balanced or something. Menstrual cycle normal, Miss Benson?"

"It's Olivia and I guess they are. A lot of the time I get my period late though," she answered, feeling a little uncomfortable.

Elliot scensing her uneasiness, gently squeezed her hand and rubbed the back with his thumb, reassuringly.

Doctor Stone nodded again and added some more to her notes. "Ok, let's get this show on the road and see what's happening, shall we?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As the couple drove home, they sat in a very uncomfortable silence. Elliot braked at a red light and he put a gentle hand on her slender thigh, clothed in a pair of ¾ length black pants, gently squeezing it. He took a quick glance at Olivia and turned back to wait for the light to change. His fiancee was sitting there with her head against the window and he wasn't sure if she was asleep or not because she had her sunglasses on.

"Livia? Baby?" He spoke up and put his foot down on the accelerator when the light changed back to green.

Olivia slowly lifted her head from the window and lifted up her sunglasses off her eyes.

He could see the anxiety in her eyes, not knowing what was going to come back on the test results.

She was about to answer but was cut off by Elliot's cell phone. She sighed sadly and covered her eyes with the sunglasses again, resting her head back on the window.

Elliot sighed and pulled over on the side of the road. He pulled out his phone and answered it, professionally.

"Stabler."

"New case, Stabler. Need you to work with Fin on it. He's waiting for you at Mercy. Get your ass down there," the voice of his superior officer told him.

"On my way, Captain," he answered and hung up before turning to Olivia. "Gotta head down to Mercy for a case, baby. You can drive the car home from there, ok?"

"Whatever," Olivia muttered, bitterly.

She was hoping to be held and loved on by her fiance for the day. She'd never admit it but she loved it.

Elliot pulled away from the curb and done a u-turn, heading back toward Mercy.

"Baby, I'm sorry. It's a big case and they need me," he apologized.

The brunette ran a hand through her brown locks and shrugged. "Don't need to explain to me. You'd rather go to work then be with your fiancee, I understand," she spoke, coldly.

"Now you're starting say like some pushy wife, like Kathy was....." Elliot snapped, instantly regretting what he'd just said. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm....."

Olivia put up her hand to shut him up. "Save it, Stabler. Just..... Save it," she exhaled, refusing to even look at him. She couldn't.

The brunette was confused. How could she marry a man, who she frequently argued with, even if the passion was still there and they had toe-curling, hot, fiery sex all the time.

Elliot pulled up at Mercy General Hospital and turned off the car's engine. He took off his seatbelt and leaned over to kiss his lover goodbye, only for the brown eyed woman to lean back, away from the touch of his lips.

"Honey?" The hurt in his voice clearly evident.

She'd never recoiled from his touch or kiss, but he'd hurt her just moments earlier.

He sighed and opened the driver's side door as Olivia took off her seatbelt.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I love you. See you tonight," he said and got out of the car, heading toward the building.

The brunette opened the passenger door, got out and closed it behind her, all the while watching her fiance walk in to the hospital.

She walked around to the driver's side and got in. "You always are sorry.....And I always end up forgiving you," she murmured, softly and sadly.

It was true. She always ended up forgiving him eventually. The longest she'd held out was about twenty-six hours before she eventually melted and forgave him, falling in to his loving embrace. They'd ended up having rough make up sex, followed by second more softer, slower and more passionate round.

She turned the key in the ignition, started up the car and headed home. A quiet and lonely house. She was really considering buying a dog.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was really late by the time Elliot got him. It was 11:58pm when he put the key in the front door's lock and opened it. He walked in and locked the door again behind him, quietly.

The house was eerily quiet, but what confused Elliot was that all the house lights, in the common areas were on, but Olivia wasn't in the living room and the TV was turned off. An empty bowl and glass sat abandoned on the coffee table though.

"Liv?" He called softly and began to search the house for his fiancee.

She wasn't in the kitchen, dinning room, downstairs bathroom or laundry room, so he headed upstairs to continue his search.

"Liv?" He called out again, just as softly.

Getitng no response again, he walked in to the master bedroom. She wasn't there.

She wasn't in the bathroom or the spare bedroom, which hopefully would be converted in to a nursery soon. The last stop was the study.

That's where he found her. Asleep in the desk chair in front of the computer.

The computer hadn't been touched in a while, so the screen was black, saving power.

He kissed her forehead, to try wake her, but Olivia only rolled her head to the other side and sighed in her sleep. Exhausted, she was in a deep sleep.

He gently scooped her up out of the black leather four wheeled chair. "Come on, angel," he whispered, carrying her to bedd.

He laid her down on the bed and tucked her in. He leaned down and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "Night, baby."

Elliot walked back in to the study and moved the mouse, so he could shut down the computer. What he saw on the screen angered him.

His fiancee had been on an adoption website. She had clicked on a photo of a three week old baby boy and a profile had come up. His name was Logan Chase Hurley. Born to an unwed teenage mother in Washington Heights. He had some dark brown hair and sparkley sapphire blue eyes. He was a handsome little boy, Elliot had to admit, but he was still angry that Olivia was looking behind his back.

Elliot growled and shut down the computer before turning off all the house lights and going to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia felt the bed dip under her man's weight and slowly woke up, slightly confused at how she got in to bed.

"Hey," she whispered, half asleep and went to kiss him but Elliot rolled away.

Olivia was hurt. She sniffled. "If anyone's angry, it should be me at you," she snarled.

"At least I didn't go behind your back!" Elliot seethed back.

Olivia sat up, furiously and glared at her fiance. "What the hell are you yapping about?"

"Looking up adoption, when you said that we'd at least wait till we got the test results back, Olivia!" He barked.

The brunette got up out of bed sharply, causing her to grab her left leg, wincing.

Her left leg still gave her some problems.

Seeing the flash of pain in her eyes, Elliot swallowed his anger. "You ok, Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and stormed in to the ensuite bathroom, slamming the door closed and locking it behind her.

He didn't even give her a chance to explain. She was only browsing for the possibility that they would have to adopt. She just wanted to see what was out there.

The blue eyed detective ran a hand down his face and sighed, tiredly. Not much sleep would be occuring in this house tonight. He got up out of bed and walked to the locked bathroom door. He sighed and was about to knock but was stopped by the sound of Olivia turning on the taps in the shower.

Elliot didn't remember hearing or feeling his fiancee come back to bed that night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. The more reviews the longer the story will be. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

* * *

Elliot Stabler woke to the warm, bright beam from the morning sun coming through the bedroom window. He rolled over and went to pull his fiancee close but his hand was met by cold sheets. His eyes shot open to see that the brunette was not in bed with him. He sighed and looked at the time on the alarm clock. 6:08am, it read. It was Saturday morning and Olivia usually loved to lay in his arms, cuddled up to him with her head on his chest on a Saturday morning, but she wasn't in bed this morning. Very unlike his fiancee.

He shot up in a panic and got out of bed, to search for her again. He checked all of upstairs. Empty. He was scared that she'd left him.

He ran downstairs and found his fiancee on the couch. Asleep. He could tell that she'd slept there for the remainder of the night after he went to sleep because she had a pillow and a blanket.

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, exhaling a deep breath. He leaned down and caressed her cheek. "Sorry, angel," he murmured, with a light kiss on the cheek.

He watched her as she sighed in her sleep and rolled over before he went in to the kitchen. He was going to cook her favourite breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes with six raspberries.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia Benson woke to the smell of coffee and her favourite breakfast. She stretched out her sore back and opened her eyes. Her fiance was walking in to the living room with a tray, containing her favourite breakfast and a cup of nice steamy hot coffee with cream. He had a sad smile on his face.

"Enjoy, angel," he whispered and passed the food to her before heading for a quick escape.

Olivia swallowed and gently closed her hand around Elliot's wrist, stopping him from walking away. "Elliot..."

Elliot turned around and waited for Olivia to speak.

"Come sit and eat with me," she offered, softly.

"I...I can't. I have paperwork to do," he replied, distractedly.

Olivia instantly let go of his wirst and nodded, sadly. "Ok," she mumbled and put the tray down, "thanks for breakfast but I'm not hungry. I'm going to go get ready for a slow jog," she said and got up, heading upstairs.

Elliot sighed. He had suffered up again already. "Livia...should you be jogging? Are you ready for that?"

The brunette shook her head and continued up the stairs. "I just need some time alone right now," she mumbled but Elliot heard her clearly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia came back downstairs about ten minutes later in a black tracksuit and running shoes to find Elliot sitting on the couch, with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees, holding back tears.

The brunette ran a hand through her caramel brown tresses and walked in to the living room. She leaned down and kissed his head.

Elliot looked up, a little shocked.

She caressed his cheek and stood up properly again. "I love you. I'll be back soon," she promised.

Elliot nodded. "I love you too. Be careful," he cautioned, softly.

"I will," Olivia answered and walked out of the house.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jogging through Central Park, Casey Novak caught up to Olivia's slow pace. She had a small baby bump, she was trying to hide from Olivia, knowing the trouble her friend was having trying to conceive.

"Hi honey."

"Let me guess. Elliot called you," Olivia said, sadly.

"No. Why? What happened?" She asked with a furrowed brow, in confusion.

Olivia was about to answer but caught a glimpse of her friend's baby belly and shook her head. "N...Nothing. I gotta go," she answered and ran off.

Casey looked down to see that her top had ridden up a bit, exposing the bottom of her bump and Olivia had seen it.

"Shit," she muttered. "Aunt Liv's in a world of hurt right now. We need to help her," she whispered to her unborn child, rubbing her belly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Two hours past without word from Olivia but Casey had called informing him on what happened in the park. Elliot decided it was time to look for the brunette.

Thinking that she would be under the huge tree, he rushed there first. She wasn't there. Some young couple were cuddled up under it.

"Shit!" He nearly screamed. "Where the hell are you, Liv?" He spoke to himself.

He then thought about her mother's grave. She might have gone there.

Elliot got in to the car and drove there. Speeding with lights and sirens the whole way there.

When he got there, he got out of the car and ran through the aisles until he found the one he was after. He followed it across and stopped seeing his fiancee sitting on her knees by her mother's grave, cleaning off the headstone. She traced her mother's name, engraved on it, with her finger.

"Why? Why mom, why? Why aren't I getting pregnant? I want a child with Elliot more then anything in the world. Why aren't you helping me, mother?"

She was startled by a presence and turned around. Seeing her fiance, she got up and ran in to his arms, not bothering to dust off her dirty knees.

Elliot held the brunette close and kissed the crown of her head, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"It's going to be ok, angel. We're going to get through this. It's just another obstacle that life has thrown at us. We're strong. We're make it," he assured her.

Olivia nodded in to his chest, believing him. "I believe you," she replied.

It sounded muffled in to his chest but he understood what she said.

"Let's go home, angel. We'll just cuddle, ok?"

He felt Olivia nod and he guided her to the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia opened her eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, on Elliot's side of the bed. It was only 3:09am. She had barely slept a wink since they went to bed four and a half hours ago.

Being wrapped protectively in her lover's arms, she didn't want to move too much and wake him up, since he had to be up in just under three hours for work.

The rest of the day and night had been hard on Olivia and she felt like she was losing her mind. Like the world was out to get her or something.

She couldn't get pregnant, but yet her best friend seemed to be at least four months pregnant. She felt betrayed that Casey hadn't told her, when she told her everything.

Benson sighed, softly and licked her lips as she tried to figure out in her head, if she'd done something so bad in life. Was this Karma? Was it because she was a child of rape? She needed to know.

Olivia felt her fiance's big warm hand caress her warm, bare belly.

They'd made love again just four hours ago, so they were both still naked.

The affectionate gesture was closely followed by the feel of Elliot's breath on her neck and his hoarse, half asleep voice.

"What's wrong, angel? It's too early to be thinking. I thought I would have worn you out earlier," he ended with a joke.

Olivia didn't laugh and it worried Elliot even more.

He lifted his head up and rested it on his open palm with his elbow holding up his head. He needed to see her face but couldn't since the room was too dark, so he reached behind him and turned the lamp on.

Elliot rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the sudden brightness. Olivia just closed her eyes.

"Baby, talk to me. What's wrong? I know that the last year and a half has been hard, but you're strong. We're strong. We just need to fight a bit longer. Baby, we'll get through this. We'll get to the other side and we'll be happy. Fight, fight, fight," he assured the brunette and kissed her cheek.

Olivia sighed in defeat and rolled on to her back to looked in to those cerulean blues. Get lost in them. Swim in them.

"I got no fight left, El. I'm thinking of quitting. I can't take it anymore. What have I done that was so wrong?"

Elliot wiped away his fiancee's stray tear and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Nothing, angel, and the Olivia Benson I know and love, my beautiful fiancee, is a fighter, not a quiter," Elliot told her firmly but softly.

"People change," she muttered stubbornly and went to get up. To get away.

Elliot gently pulled her back and pulled her flush up against him. "You listen to me, Olivia Marie Benson and you listen good," he whispered firmly in her ear. "I love you and no matter how hard you push, I'll be here to pull you back. I'm not giving up on you. We'll get through this. It's just another obstacle, you hear me?"

Benson sniffled and nodded. "Yeah, I hear you," she replied and snuggled back in to him.

Elliot had to take a few deep breath to stop himself from getting an erection with his sexy fiancee rubbing her ass in to him.

"You want a hot chocolate, baby?" He asked, needing a distraction.

Now was not the time to make love to her again, he didn't think. It was a time to just hug and love on her. That's all she needed right now.

In Olivia's mind, she would agree but she also needed to get back in to work. They would allow her back as a detective with a bad left leg and the occasional left hand twitch. They had given her early retirement and the need for another job to keep her sanity.

Elliot was surprised that she'd lasted so long but now he was finally seeing the effects. She was getting stir crazy.

Olivia shook her head. "No, thanks. Please just hold me, El."

Without a word, Elliot kissed the curve of her neck and held her close. He tried to stay awake, knowing his fiancee wouldn't sleep, but he ended up falling asleep anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Stabler woke at six am sharp to the alarm clock. He groaned and slapped off the offending noise. He went to pull his fiancee close for a quick cuddle before getting ready for work.

But just like the morning before, his hands were met by cold sheets. She'd snuck out of bed in the last couple hours while he'd been sleeping.

He sat up, quietly berating himself for falling asleep when his love needed him.

Elliot sighed, got up, dressed and headed downstairs. Olivia wasn't on the couch in the living room, so he adventured out in to the cold New York morning. The sun was rising but it didn't help the arctic type cold. Olivia was sitting on the back porch swing, dressing silky black pyjama bottoms and Elliot's NYPD top, with her right leg tucked under her and her left leg sticking out. A steaming hot mug of hot chocolate was keeping her hands at a bareably warm temperture. She must not have heard the back door slid open or Elliot's foot steps on the deck because she didn't acknowledge his presence. She continued to look out at the morning sky. The beautiful, peaceful sunrise.

The blue eyes man sat beside the brown eyes woman and wrapped an arm around her, gently pulling her close, completely unconcerned with the fact that he was going to be late for work.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder with a soft sigh.

"Morning, baby. Sorry for falling asleep on you. Did you sleep at all?"

Olivia shook her head. "It's ok, El. You have work. You should be getting ready or you'll be late."

Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "I'm thinking of taking a sick day to be here with you."

"I'll be ok, El. I'm a big girl."

"I know, baby....What's going through your beautiful head, huh?"

"Doctor Stone said she'd be calling with the results today," Olivia whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Want me to stay with you until the call?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'll be ok, hon. You need to get ready for work."

"Ok, baby," Elliot replied and got up.

He knew he wasn't going to win, so he gave up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia had just had a shower and gotten dressed. She was having a lay down on the bed, when the phone rang. It was just after nine, so it would be Doctor Stone.

"Benson-Stabler residence."

"Hello Olivia, it's Dr. Stone. I have your test results back and I think you need to come in."

"Should I get Elliot?"

She heard the doctor sigh over the phone. "You can if you want for some support....Olivia, Elliot's test came up clear. There's a problem with your's."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and swallowed. "I'm on my way."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia's hand were shaking and her hear was pumping wildly in her chest, as she walked in to the medical center. She stepped in to the elevator and twidled her thumbs nervously as she rode the elevator up to the third floor.

The silver elevator doors slid open with a ding and Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she stepped out, heading toward the front desk.

"Ah...Hi, I'm Olivia Benson. Dr. Stone told me to come in for some test results," she spoke nervously.

The kind, young blonde secertary nodded with a shy smile. "Take a seat, Miss Benson. I'll let Dr. Stone know that you're here," she told Olivia softly.

The former detective nodded, thanking the young woman and took a seat.

Olivia sat in one of the uncomfortable seats in the waiting area. Her knees were bouncing as she skimmed through an out dated magazine. When she'd picked up, she'd noticed that it was nearly two years old. Not that it mattered though because she was barely reading it. Too nervous to read.

Finally about about ten minutes, Dr. Stone emerged from her office. "Come on in, Olivia."

Olivia dropped the old magazine back on the table with the rest and got up. She took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she followed the doctor in to her office.

"Take a seat, Olivia," the doctor said, motioning to a chair, in front of her desk, as she closed the door for privacy.

Olivia swallowed a lump in her throat and sat down, watched Dr. Stone take her own seat at her desk.

"S...so w..what's w...wrong with me?" The brunette asked, stuttering.

Dr. Stone picked up a big yellow envelope and slid out some white sheets of paper, which obviously had Olivia's results on. She skimmed through them again and looked up at Olivia, with an expression which frightened the former detective. She couldn't red it but it was obviously bad."

"W..well?" She asked again.

"There was an error, but I have the right one now and....Olivia, I think you should call Elliot to come here to be with you for this. I am free for the next couple hours for you. You can use my phone to call him," the doctor said, gesturing toward the desk phone.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I decided to post this chapter quicker because I was happy with the amount of reviews I got for last chapter. I hope I can get that many again....So please read and review to see the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the doctor.**

* * *

Elliot came rushing in to the room and gave his scared and nervous fiancee a hug.

"Take a seat, you two," the doctor said, kindly.

Elliot sat down and gently pulled Olivia to sit down on his lap. "What's going on?" He asked.

"It seems as though Olivia here is already pregnant."

Both were completely in shock and looked at the doctor with wide eyes.

"W...what? Are....are you kidding me? It's not funny. All the home pregnancy tests came up negative," Olivia answered.

Dr. Stone licked her lips. "Let's do an ultrasound, ok?"

Olivia nodded and got up.

"Hop up on the table," she said and got the sonogram machine ready.

Elliot got up and headed over to the table as Olivia got up on the table. She laid down and lifted up her top, to just under her breasts.

Elliot took his lover's hand and the doctor squirted warmed up gel on Olivia's exposed belly.

He looked closely. It did look a little puffed. He hadn't realized before.

"There it is," the doctor said and pointed out the fetus.

Elliot and Olivia looked at the screen in total amazement.

"H...how far along am I?"

"I'd say about twelve weeks, Olivia."

"W...why didn't I know? I haven't had morning sickness and I've been getting my period still."

"More trips to the bathroom? Lose of appetite?"

Olivia nodded, slowly.

Dr. Stone slightly smiled. "There's some symptoms that you missed then," she said and got back to serious quickly.

She printed off the pictures, took out a DVD and turned off the machine. She then wiped the gel off Olivia's belly and passed her the DVD and pictures.

"Here you go. Baby's first movie and photos."

"Thanks," Olivia said and passed them to Elliot and sat up, putting her top down.

The three adults sat back down in the chairs and Dr. Stone looked at the couple.

"Olivia..."

Olivia's big smile faded, along with her fiance's. "Y...yes?"

"I need you to take it easy for the last six months of your pregnancy," she explained.

Olivia furrowed her brow. "W...why? Isn't the baby healthy? Is there something wrong with me?" She asked frantic.

Elliot gently squeezed Olivia's hand as they waited for Dr. Stone to talk again.

The doctor clasped her hands together and looked at both Elliot and Olivia before speaking again.

"Olivia, have you suffered any headaches lately? Or dizziness? Visual disturbances or any pain just below your ribs?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows again. "A couple of headaches, that's all. Why? What's going on? You're freaking me out here."

"Olivia, you have protein in your urine....It's a sign of Pre-eclampsia. I would like to check her blood pressure to get a proper diagnosis," she informed her patient and stood up.

Olivia was in shock. "W..what? Oh my God," she cried in a panic.

Elliot gently squeezed his fiancee's hand and caressed the back of it with his thumb. "It's ok, baby," he murmured in the brunette's ear.

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder as Dr. Stone put the blood pressure cuff on Olivia's arm and turned the machine on.

When the reading came up, Dr. Stone took the cuff off her arm and wrote down her blood pressure in the chart.

"Olivia, you have a high blood pressure, not too high at the moment, but you have Pre-eclampsia," she said, sadly, "I'm going to put you on medication and you'll need regular antenatal appointments," she said, sitting back at her desk.

The doctor was writing the prescription for the medication as she continued to talk to Olivia. "If it gets worse, you will need to be on bedrest with a midwife visiting daily to check your blood pressure and other things. You may even need to be hospitalized."

The brunette blinked back tears and nodded. "Ok, anything to keep the baby safe and healthy," Olivia whispered and stood up.

Elliot stood up behind her as Dr. Stone passed the prescription and information on Pre-eclampsia to Olivia.

"I want to see you every fortnight, Olivia, ok?"

The blue eyed detective wrapped an arm around his lover's waist, planting his hand on her hip. "She'll be here."

Stone sighed. "I'll call you with an appointment time, Olivia. Take care, honey."

Olivia nodded and leaned in to her fiance. "Thank you."

Elliot kissed Olivia's cheek. "Let's go, baby."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

As they walked out of the elevator and toward the front doors of the building, the pregnant brunette pulled away.

"You should get back to work, Elliot. I'll catch a cab home," she muttered, angry at herself. At the situation.

She was happy to find out that she was three months pregnant, only to be shocked by the reality that she has Pre-eclampsia, just one minute later.

Elliot gently pulled her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush up against his.

He kissed the side of her neck. "Baby, talk to me. I know you're upset, I am too. I'm here for you and our child," he promised.

The brunette leaned back in to his body. "I....I'm just scared that I will lose the baby, El," she said as Elliot guided her back to the car.

The way they were walking looked funny but they didn't care.

He helped her in to the passenger seat, shut the door and got in the driver's seat. He put the key in the car's ignition, started up the car and pulled away from the curb.

Ten minutes went by before Olivia spoke up, startling Elliot.

"I have names picked out, El."

Elliot put his hands on Olivia's thigh and gently squeezed it before putting his hand back on the steering wheel. "What have you picked, angel?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"For a girl, Georgia Hope and for a boy, Jacob Cooper," she said, not taking her sunglasses off her eyes or moving her head from the window.

She heard Elliot's hesistation. "You don't like them, do you?" She said, sadly.

"Ah, I like the boy's name, Liv....But I'm not too sure on the girl's name," he answered, honestly.

He put the indicator on and pulled in to the driveway of their home.

"Liv?"

Olivia shook her head and got out of the car. "Just let me disgest this information please, Elliot...I...I...," she started but just could not finish.

Elliot got out of the car quickly and practically ran to catch up to her.

He got to her just as she walked in to the bedroom, just before she could lock him out.

She laid down on the bed, on her left side and started to read the pamphlets on Pre-eclampsia.

The blue eyed detective sighed and laid down behind the brunette. He put an arm around her waist, resting his hand on the small puff of her belly and kissed the curve of her neck.

He heard her sniffle and felt her hand on top of his, on her small baby pouch before he heard her voice. It was soft and filled with pain and fear.

"Why is this happening? First I think I'm never going to get pregnant and the next I find out that I'm already three months along and got Pre-eclampsia. I didn't think it was possible to happen this soon in to it. According to this, it can reduce oxygen and nutrients to the baby and it means the baby could suffer growth restriction. My baby might have to be born prematurely."

Elliot rubbed soft circles on her belly, which sheltered their son or daughter and he kissed her cheek. "It's ok, baby. Let's take it one day at a time," he whispered.

The mother to be snuggled in to her fiance, not taking her hand off his, on her bump. "Yeah...."

After some silence, Elliot looked down at his lover. She'd cried herself to sleep. He rubbed her belly softly and went to get off the bed, to let Olivia sleep and get some paperwork done but the brunette tightened her grip on his hand, on her stomach.

"Don't...Don't leave me," she mumbled with her eyes remaining firmly closed.

Elliot laid back down again and kissed her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere, angel," he promised.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

An hour went by and he tried again. Successful this time, he closed the door behind him, so he didn't accidentally wake his pregnant fiancee, and he went in to the study.

He wanted to call Olivia's best friend, who was also pregnant.

Miss Casey Novak, soon to be Mrs. Casey Harmon.

The ADA answered after three rings.

"ADA Novak."

"Hi Casey, it's Elliot," he spoke softly.

"Oh hey, Elliot. What's up? Is Liv ok?" She asked and heard him sigh over the line. "W...what going on, Elliot?"

"I...I don't know if I should be telling you this. M...maybe I should go. Sorry for disturbing you," he stuttered and went to hung up.

"Woah! Woah! Hang on a minute, Stabler. What's going on? I can act surprised, if need be," The strawberry blonde said.

Elliot sighed again and rubbed a hand down his face. "Liv is pregnant."

"Really? That's great, isn't it?" She asked, confused.

"Oh yeah, of course," he muttered, distantly.

"It's what you both wanted, Elliot. So, what is the problem? What's going on?"

The detective took a deep breath and exhaled it, slowly and shakily. "She's been diagnosed with Pre-eclampsia, Casey," he told her, sadly.

He heard the strawberry blonde gasp in shock. "Oh goodness. Poor Liv."

"I...I don't know how to help her. She seems to believe everything I say and falls in to my embrace....But I d...don't feel like I'm doing enough."

"Keith's ex-wife went through that. I'm coming over to talk to Liv and I'll bring Keith to talk to you, Elliot, ok?" She said, kindly.

"Thank you so much, Casey. See you soon," he said and hung up.

Elliot turned to see Olivia standing behind him with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell, Elliot?!" She screamed.

Elliot sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry, baby, but I don't feel like I'm helping enough," he murmured, softly.

The brunette put her hands down off her hips and sighed, putting her anger a side. She walked up to him and fell in to him, resting her head on his chest.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back, inhaling the sweet, intoxicating scent of her shampoo.

"Baby, you are helping me by just being here," she whispered, "the baby and I are very thankful for it, ok? I love you, honey. I need you right now, so please...don't leave us."

Elliot continued to rub her back and kissed the crown of her head. "I love you too, angel. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you or the baby," he promised from the bottom of his heart. "Casey's coming. You should spend some time together. Have fun. Go for a swim. Go baby shopping together."

Olivia nodded and rubbed his chest through his shirt. "What are you going to do?"

"Keith and I are going to have a man-to-man chat."

Olivia pulled away, gently. "Don't get drunk, honey."

"I won't," he answered and gave her a kiss on the lips.

The ring of the door bell interrupting them.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Wasn't too impressed about the reviews last chapter. So please read and review if you want to see the next chapter.**

** Disclaimer: Own nothing except Keith.**

* * *

Olivia looked over at Casey as she rubbed the small puff of her belly.

The pregnant best friends were headed to the mall for some baby shopping and Casey was driving.

The brunette took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as the red head put on the indicator, checked if it was safe and turned on to another street.

"Case...."

Casey took a quick glance at her friend and turned back to the road ahead. "What's up, Liv?"

"W-why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" She asked hurt and betrayed, "How far along are you?"

The ADA licked her lips and rubbed her belly softly and quickly with one hand before putting it back on the steering wheel to turn in to the parking lot of the mall.

She parked the car in an empty spot near the building and turned off the engine. She took off her seatbelt and turned to her best friend in the passenger seat, who had already taken off her own belt.

"Liv...." The strawberry blonde started and waited for the brunette to turn to face her.

When Olivia turned to look at her, she could see some stray tears falling down her olive cheeks.

"Liv, I.....I didn't tell you because of all of the trouble you've been having lately. I'm eighteen weeks with a little boy," Casey informed her.

"I should be the one to make the decision of what I can and can't handle," Olivia sobbed.

"Oh, honey, honey. Keith and I are here for you and the baby too, ok? Come here," she assured Olivia and embraced her.

Olivia started to control her breathing and the tears eventually stopped. She gently pulled back and cleared her throat. "Thanks," she whispered, slightly embarrassed.

Casey rubbed the brunette's arm. "No problem, Liv. It's what friends are for. Let's go shopping, huh?"

Olivia nodded and the women got out of the white sedan.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot took a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand. He'd promised his fiancee that he wasn't going to get drunk, so he was going to make sure that he was only going to have a couple drinks.

"She's going to be so stubborn, Keith. I just know it," Elliot sighed, after Keith explained to him and Pre-eclampsia.

"Well just be there for her. Love on her, support her, Elliot. If she bites, don't bite back. Try calm her down for herself and the baby, ok?"

Elliot nodded, slowly. "That's going to be hard," he mumbled.

"Hold back any anger, you have to. She can't get stressed out, man, 'cos it could elevate her blood pressure and she could end up in hospital and needing a c-section to get the baby out in a rush, if it gets bad enough," Keith explained to his friend.

The detective scrubbed a hand down his face, taking in what the stock broker was telling him. "As I said, that's going to be hard but I know I need to do it for the sake of Olivia and the baby."

Keith nodded and patted the man's shoulder. "Yeah, it is going to be hard, man, but when you feel the anger rising remember the situation and take slow deep breaths. Beat a punching bag later, don't use your pregnant fiancee as a verbal punching bag, ok?"

Elliot nodded again and took another swig of his beer. "Thanks, man. This chat has been a huge help. I had no idea what to say or do for her earlier. She said I'm helping her by just being there for her, but it sure doesn't feel like it."

Keith sighed and patted the detective's back. "Olivia loves you so much, you can see it in her eyes. She doesn't have to verbalize it, Elliot. If she says you're helping her by being there, then you are," he assured the other man.

Elliot shook his head slowly and picked up the TV remote. "Want to watch the basketball game?"

Keith nodded. "Sure, man. I want to see my team kick some butt," the stock broker joked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia picked up a little blue top with a red stitching. In white writing on the front, it said, 'Mommy's Lil Guy.'

She smiled. "You want the green one of this?" She asked Casey putting the tiny top in her shopping cart. For some reason she had a strong feeling that she was having a little boy. A strong sense.

Casey furrowed her brow. "You don't even know what you're having yet, Liv," the ADA said with a light friendly laugh.

The former detective shurgged her shoulders. "I have a strong feeling that I am having a boy, ok?" She answered, getting a little defensive.

Casey put a hand on Olivia's arm. "Liv..."

Olivia cleared her throat. " Do you want the green one or not?" The brunette interrupted.

The red head sighed. "Sure."

Olivia nodded and put the tiny green top in her friend's shopping cart.

The women moved in to the next isle, which consisted of baby carriages, strollers, cribs, bassinettes and car seats.

Casey walked down it to look at a bassinette. It was a pale blue and white one with a mobile attached to it and had wheels for easy movement. Just in case, she wanted to move it from the nursery to the living room, so the baby could be in the room with her.

She picked up a box and put it in her shopping cart. She looked behind her to see that Olivia was not behind her. The ADA could not see the former detective anywhere.

"Oh shit," she murmured and went to the next isle, which consisted of baby toys.

That was where she found Olivia.

"Liv?"

Olivia turned to her and she could see her tears as she held a soft newborns' toy in her hand.

Casey slowly approached and rubbed her friend's back. "Liv? What's wrong, honey?" She asked, gently.

Olivia licked her lips and put the toy back. " T-take me home, Casey. I...I c-can't d-do this."

The strawberry blonde sighed and put her hands on her friend's shoulders, looking deeply in to her scared mocha browns.

"Honey, shh, shh, take some deep breaths and settle down," the ADA cooed.

Olivia did as she was told and slowly began to calm down. She exhaled another deep breath. "Ok, ok," she murmured.

Casey nodded. "Ok, Liv. Tell me what's wrong. Talk to me, honey."

"I-I'm scared that I'm going to lose him or her," she whispered, rubbing her small baby pouch.

Casey embraced her best friend. "Just because you have Pre-eclampsia does not mean you will lose the baby, Liv. Try think positively, ok?"

Olivia pulled back. "I want to go home. Please take me home."

"Liv...."

"I want to go home," Olivia stressed.

"What about this stuff, Liv?"

"You can pay for your stuff while I go to the bathroom," the brunette said and walked away.

Casey sighed and rubbed her ever swelling stomach, soothing her active unborn baby boy. She picked up the items in Olivia's cart and put them in to her own and headed to the check out.

All Olivia had grabbed was the 'Mommy's Lil Guy' top, a pack of three onesies, white, yellow and navy blue; a pair of tiny white and blue stripped socks and a light blue blanket.

"She better hopes she's having a boy," Casey said to herself as she looked at all the blue items.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Casey got back to her car after standing in a long check out line, paying for all her items and making a trip to the bathroom, she found Olivia standing against the sedan, eating a hot dog and a bottle of juice in her hand.

"Hungry much?" Casey joked and unlocked the car.

Olivia laughed and took a sip of her juice. "Baby had a craving, ok?'

Casey opened the trunk and put all the bags in, making sure to grab out a packet of chips to eat on the way home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The basketball game had just finished and Keith was cheering that his team had won, when Olivia and Casey walked in to the house.

Elliot got up and embraced his fiancee and kissed the crown of her head. "Hey, baby. How was shopping? Where are the things you bought?" He asked, curiously, seeing that she was empty handed.

Olivia shook her head and pulled back. "I'm tired. I'm going for a nap. Thanks for today, Casey," she said and went upstairs.

Elliot looked at the ADA confused. "What was that? What happened? Why is she upset, Casey?"

"She's scared that she's going to lose the baby, Elliot," she replied and passed him a bag, which contained the stuff that she had paid for, for Olivia. "This is the stuff that she was going to buy before she panicked."

Elliot took the bag and put it on the coffee table, grabbing his wallet to pay her back.

Casey put her hand up. "Woah! Woah! Stabler, it's my gift, ok?"

Elliot chucked his wallet back on the coffee table. "Thank you, Casey."

Casey took Keith's hand. "No problem. Go and lay down with Olivia. She'll love the company...Come on, honey."

"Bye, Elliot."

"See you, Keith," Elliot replied and watched the couple leave.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The blue eyed detective walked in to the room to find his fiancee sound asleep on the bed. Curled up on her left side, keeping her weight off her left leg by having her leg and knee bend out. Her hand was on her stomach and the other was wedged between her head and the pillow, as she snored softly.

Elliot unfoled the covers on the other side of the bed, gently lifted Olivia up and laid her back down on the bed, on the unfolded side. Olivia sighed in her sleep and moved her head as Elliot tucked her in.

He kissed her cheek and tip-toed out of the master bedroom, softly closing the door behind him.

He was going to do all the house work for Olivia and set up a romantic late dinner. Complete with a rose path from the bedroom to the kitchen. He'd use roses from the backyard.

His pregnant lover deserved something nice, especially after her very rough day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot had just cleaned the house, cooked and set up for the romantic dinner. It was already 9:23pm. He softly opened the door to the master bedroom, expecting to see his lover still in bed sound asleep, but he was met with an empty bed.

"Liv?" He called out softly and listened carefully for her response.

"Here, El."

He heard his fiancee call back softly followed by retching.

The detective rushed in to the bathroom. The brunette was kneeling in front of the toilet, tossing her cookies.

Elliot wet a face cloth and wiped the cool wet cloth over his fiancee's forehead and the back of her neck.

"You ok, baby?" He asked, soothingly rubbing her back.

"I didn't have morning sickness until Helena asked me about it," she groaned, leaning in to her fiance, who was now sitting behind her.

"How long have you been sick, angel?"

Olivia groaned again as Elliot softly caressed her belly.

"Only a couple of minutes, I guess," she answered weakly.

"You ok to get up?"

"Elliot, I don't want to move," she whined, not wanting to move due to the fear of being sick again.

Elliot didn't listen. He helped her up before scooping her up and carrying her out.

"Do you think you could hold down some food? I made you a nice dinner," he asked her, carrying his lover downstairs.

"I'll try, El. I don't want the nice meal to go to waste," she whispered and let her lover gently place her on the couch.

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "I'll be right back."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. To see the next one please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Only own the young officer and Dr. Stone.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia rolled over and laid her head on her fiance's bare chest. She groaned feeling the morning's beam of sun flow through the bedroom window.

She was only eighteen weeks pregnant but felt like she was further along. She was pretty big for four and a half months.

Elliot was awake, but his eyes remained shut, not ready to greet the new day. He wanted more time to lay with his pregnant fiancee before they had to get ready for work.

They had re-hired Olivia but only for desk work to consult on cases with the promise to take it easy for the baby's sake and her own.

The blue eyed man rubbed the brunette's back and she groaned in response.

"Your back hurt, angel?" He asked, softly. His voice groggy and filled with sleep.

"A little....The baby is awake and I can feel it moving," she whispered. Her voice sad.

It confused Elliot.

He opened his eyes and kissed the crown of her head. "Why are you sad, baby?"

Olivia sniffled and cleared her throat. "Hormones," she mumbled.

Elliot smoothed her long dark brown hair back, lovingly. "It's ok, baby," he assured her and looked at the alarm clock.

It was 6:47am. The alarm would be buzzing in thirteen minutes to tell them to get up and ready for work.

"Get a little more sleep, Liv. I'm going to have a shower and I'll make you some breakfast."

Olivia rolled back on to her back so Elliot could get up.

"Can't sleep," she mumbled, closing her eyes again.

Elliot got up and kissed her forehead. "Well get a little more rest," he whispered and gently rubbed her bump, which sheltered their son or daughter.

Olivia nodded and got comfotable.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot walked back in to the bedroom fifteen minutes later clad in a blue fluffy towel. He found his pregnant lover still in bed, sound asleep. She was laying on her back, one arm over her eyes and her other hand resting on her swelling stomach.

The detective rubbed the bump and leaned down to kiss her on the lips. "Baby, wake up," he cooed.

Olivia sighed and her tired mocha brown eyes fluttered open. "Hi," she greeted her lover with a dreamy smile.

Elliot smiled back and caressed her flawless naturally tanned cheek. "Hi. Another sex dream, huh?"

Olivia blushed. "Yeah," she breathed, sitting up. "Gosh, I wish we had time before work."

Elliot laughed lightly and helped the brunette up out of bed.

"It's not funny," she grumbled, now grumpy.

The blue eyed man wrapped his arms around the brown eyed woman and pulled her close, being careful of their sheltered, gestating child and rubbed soothing circles on her back.

The mood swings had hit full force due to her raging hormones.

She rested her head on Elliot's shoulder. "Sorry," she whispered. "My ankles are swollen and my fingers. I couldn't even take my engagement ring off to put it on a necklace," she finished sadly.

Elliot kissed the crown of her head. "Are you sure you're up to going to the precinct today? You can stay home and get some more sleep, angel."

The brunette took her head off her fiance's shoulder. "No, I'm ok. I need something to occupy me," she answered, "I better get in the shower."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia turned the shower on, making sure it wasn't too hot and stripped out of her pink and black cotton pyjamas.

She stood naked, in profile, in front of the full lengthed mirror on the back of the bathroom door.

She smiled and ran her hands down the curve of her belly. Olivia could not believe how big she was at just eighteen weeks. Either it was just a big baby or Dr. Stone miscalulated the dates. Or....She was pregnant with twins, thanks to Elliot's super Stabler sperm. But she'd only seen one baby on the scans.

She rubbed a couple soothing circles on her belly and stepped in to the shower, sluggishly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia leaned heavily in to her fiance and yawned as they walked from the car to the building, which housed the Manhattan Special Victims Unit.

Elliot stopped and rubbed Olivia's back. "Maybe you should catch a few up in the cribs or go home back to bed."

Olivia shook her head. "No, I'm ok."

"No, you're not. You're tired."

Olivia glared at the blue eyed man. She was angry all of a sudden. "Just 'cos I yawned?! I yawn all the time! Get over it!"

Elliot sighed, trying to keep his anger down. "Liv..."

"No! I just want to work, ok?! I just wanna do my job until I have to go on Maternity Leave!" She screamed.

"You don't have to work! You need to rest! I'm sick of you making me out to be the bad guy! I'm your fiance!"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled with fury in her eyes.

Elliot put his hands up in surrender. "Fine. I give up," he said and walked in to the building alone.

Olivia felt a sharp pain in her abdomen, just below her ribs. She doubled over in pain and happened to see Casey heading toward the building.

"Ahhh! Casey!"

Casey rushed toward her best friend and helped her stand up straight.

"Honey, are you...." She began but then saw that Olivia was going to be sick. "Oh shit. Hang on, Liv..." she said to her friend and looked around to see if an officer was around. "Officer Michaels drive us to Mercy General. Hurry."

"Yes, ma'am," the young officer said and helped Casey help Olivia in to the back seat of the squad car.

Olivia was panicking the whole way to the hospital. Casey had called Dr. Stone and had tried her hardest to keep Olivia calm as pre-mature contractions coursed through her body.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," the pregnant brunette kept murmuring, as she rubbed her belly. She had her head leaning on the top of the seat, looking up to the car's dirty roof.

"It's gonna be alright, Liv," Casey tried to assured her friend.

The brown eyed woman shook her head. "Don't make promises that you can't keep, Casey," she replied, breathing heavily. Trying not to cry.

Officer Michaels pulled in to the ambulance bay. "We're here. Need my help?"

Casey opened the back passenger door. "No, thanks, we should be alright," she answered and helped the brunette out of the car.

The ADA helped Olivia in to the hospital and up to the Maternity floor to find Dr. Stone standing at the desk waiting for them.

"What happened, honey?" Helena asked concerned as she helped her in to a wheelchair.

Casey decided the push Olivia in the chair and Olivia talked to Helena on the way to an empty hospital room.

The pregnant brunette exhaled a deep breath. "I...I had an argument with Elliot in front of the precinct," she answered.

Helena sighed and helped her patient on to the empty hospital bed.

"Honey, I warned you about stress and the damage it can cause, especially with Pre-eclampsia."

Olivia sobbed and nodded as she was connected to monitors, to monitor her and the baby.

Dr. Stone caressed Olivia's arm, reassuringly. "The contractions seem to be minor according to the monitor. How do they feel? Are they strong?"

Olivia shook her head. "Just like cramps."

"Well thanks to Casey's quick thinking, you and the baby should be ok. I'm just going to grab the sonogram machine so we can check on the bub. Lay down and get some rest, honey. Casey, would you come out in the hall with me for a minute?"

Casey nodded. "Sure. Back in a minute, Liv."

Olivia, who was now laying down just nodded and sniffled, softly caressing her belly.

The ADA followed the doctor in the hallway. Confusion etched in to her face. "Yes?"

Helena licked her lips and looked at the red head. "You need to call Elliot."

Casey furrowed her brow and began to panic. "Why? Is there something that you're hiding from Olivia?"

"Oh no, no. Elliot is her fiance and the father of that child. He should be here with her."

Casey sighed in relief and nodded. "Of course. I was going to call him anyway. I'll do it now," she replied and headed out to use her cell phone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot growled in the privacy of the locker room and took his anger out in his locker. It had been about half an hour since the argument with his pregnant fiancee and he was still berating himself for yelling at her. Her blood pressure must have elevated.

She should be in the squad room sitting at her desk, typing stuff up. It was time to apologize and give her a kiss. If she'd let him, of course. But she'd probably pull away from him.

He headed downstairs and was shocked to see his lover's desk unoccupied. Her coat wasn't even on the back of her black three wheeled desk chair.

"Fin, have you seen Olivia?" He asked in panic.

Fin shook his head. "No, man. I thought she was upstairs with you," the detective answered his co-worker, looking up from his paperwork.

"Oh shit," Elliot said and ran out of the squad room.

Not having the patience to wait for the elevator, the detective ran down the stairs.

He reached the lobby panting for breath but still managed to run outside to the cracked and dirty sidewalk. His fiancee was nowhere in sight. "Shit," he murmured.

The vibration of his cell phone frightened him.

"Stabler," he answered, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Elliot, it's Casey. Liv's in Mercy General. She had some contractions," she informed him over the line.

"Oh God....Thanks Casey. I'm on my way," he replied and hung up.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks to the people who actually took the 30 seconds to review last chapter. Please read and review to read the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only written for fun not profit. Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Elliot Stabler ran up to the front desk on the Maternity floor of Mercy General Hospital.

"What room is Olivia Benson in?" He asked the beautiful African-American woman behind the desk.

She had long black hair, which curled at the end and chocolate brown eyes. She stood at a short five foot two inches and wore a pair of dark green scrubs. It was obviously that she was a nurse because she wasn't wearing a doctor's coat.

"What is your relationship to the patient?" She asked, distantly.

She wasn't happy that she'd been disturbed from her mountain of paperwork.

"I'm her fiance."

"Can I please see some I.D?"

Elliot whipped out his badge and showed the nurse. "I.D enough?" He asked.

He was in a rush to see his fiancee.

The nurse sighed and nodded. "Sorry, detective. Room two. Just down the hall there," she said, pointing down the hall to her right.

"Thank you," Elliot replied and rushed down the hall. Practically running.

His heart was pumping rapidly agaist the inside of his ribcage.

The blue eyed detective finally reached the door of his soon to be wife's hospital room and slowly brought up his closed fist. He knocked and waited for a response.

The door slowly opened opened to reveal his fiancee's best friend. The one and only Casey Novak.

"Shh," she told him with a finger to her lips. "She's finally fallen asleep," she whispered and moved back to the bed to let Elliot in.

Elliot walked in to see his lover sound asleep on the hospital bed.

She was laying on her left side to increase blood flow to the placenta, providing more oxygen to the baby. One hand was resting on her baby bump and the other was wedged between her head and the thin, flimsy hospital pillow.

He sat down on the side of the bed and leaned down. He kissed her soft natually tanned cheek and watched as she stirred in her sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open slowly and her eyes started to focus. She saw her loving, protective fiance sitting on the bed beside her.

"Hi," she greeted him softly.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "Hi, baby. I'm so sorry about earlier," he apologized.

Olivia reached up and caressed her lover's cheek. "I forgive you."

"Are you and the baby ok?"

The brunette took the detective's hand in her smaller one and placed it on her ever growing stomach. "The babies and I are going to be ok," she assured him.

Elliot's eyes grew wide in response. "B...babies? As in twins?"

Olivia nodded. "As in twins. You've got some super sperm there, El. A little boy and a little girl. We've got some name picking to do," she answered.

Elliot smiled. "I was thinking of Jackson for the boy. We could call him Jack for short."

"I love it," Olivia replied, rubbing her belly.

"Isaac," Casey blurted from the chair.

Both Olivia and Elliot both looked at the ADA with furrowed brows, waiting for her to explain.

"For his middle name," she told them.

Olivia tilted her head a bit in thought. "Jackson Isaac Stabler....I love it. How about you, hon?"

Elliot nodded and rubbed his fiancee's baby belly. "Perfect."

"I...I looked up baby names the other night while you were at work."

"Yeah? Find anything nice?" Elliot asked.

The brunette nodded. "Even though I thought I was only having a boy, I looked up girls names. I thought of something really nice."

The blue eyed man kissed his lover on the lips. "Well you going to tell me what it is, babe?"

Olivia licked her lips. Elliot hadn't liked her last suggestion, so she was nervous about telling him this time.

"Rebecca Elianna," she finally blurted out to him.

"Rebecca Elianna Stabler?....Hmmm," he thought about it.

Olivia started crying. "T-that's t-the s-second t-time you have r-rejected my name suggestion. Name her yourself," she said and got up out of bed, taking off the monitors.

"Liv..."

The pregnant brunette shook her head and went in to the bathroom, pulling the IV pole along with her.

Elliot got up and went to talk to her but she saw him coming and locked him out.

"Livvie...." He called out, tapping on the door.

"Good job, Elliot," Casey said, shaking her head.

Dr. Stone appeared in the doorway and sighed. "Elliot," she scolded.

Both the detective and the ADA looked toward the doorway startled.

"What have I told you about stressing her out."

"I...I," he started but couldn't finished.

"You upset her. Casey, please try to coax her out. I need to check her blood pressure."

Casey nodded and lifted her twenty-four week pregnant body out of the hospital chair.

"Liv. Come out, honey. Dr. Stone needs to check your blood pressure."

"Go away!" The brunette called back.

The red head sighed. "Liv, think of Jackson and Rebecca," she tried again.

"You mean Jackson and No-name, 'cause my so-called fiance won't let me have a say in naming our children."

Dr. Stone scrubbed a hand down her face and sighed, concerned for her patient.

"Olivia, honey. If you don't come out of there, I'll be forced to pick the lock. Please come out," Helena tried.

Seconds later, the three heard the lock being undone and the door opened to reveal a now calm Olivia.

"Mood swings," Helena said nodding. "Come on, Olivia, back in to bed. We need to connect you and the babes back up on to the monitors."

The brown eyed woman nodded and let her fiance help her back up on to the bed.

As Olivia was put back on the monitors, Elliot caressed her cheek, brushing her hair back from her face.

"Jackson Isaac and Rebecca Elianna Stabler," he whispered.

"Really?"

Elliot nodded and kissed the tip of her nose then her lips. "Yes," he replied.

He moved down to her belly, where he lifted up her hospital gown, making sure her bottom half was covered by the blanket. He kissed her warm, bare stomach on each side, being care of the black strap on her belly with the monitor. "Jack and Becca. Hello in there," he whispered, caressing the warm bump before covering Olivia back up before she got cold.

Olivia smiled with watery eyes. "Are...Are you sure, El?"

Elliot nodded. "Definately."

"Since you've both made up, I'll get going," Casey spoke up.

She gave Olivia a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Take care, ok? I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thank you, Case. Bye."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke up in her protective fiance's arms. As her scences came in to focus, she remembered that she was in hospital because of complications.

She sighed and snuggled closer to her lover, as close as her belly would allow.

Elliot rubbed her back and kissed the crown of her head. "Morning, angel," he whispered.

"Morning," she whispered back. "You should go home. Have a shower and a decent meal, hon," she suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you," he replied and rubbed her am.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine, El. I love you."

Elliot kissed her on the lips and got up. "I love you too. I'll be back ASAP," he promised and then reluctantly walked out.

Olivia watched her fiance leave. She sighed and slumped back in to the fluffy pillows, rubbing her belly. Dr. Stone had insisted that her patient be given a better pillow then the flimsy one she'd been given originally.

The babies had just woken up and she could feel them moving around in her womb.

"Settle down in there, little ones," she whispered and felt the little hairs on the back of her neck rise up.

Something was not right. The babies were trying to warn their mother.

Olivia looked up at the presence. She knew the man but could not place him.

"Hello Olivia. Nice to see you again after all this time and I see that that partner of your's has knocked you up," he said, sending a cold shiver down Olivia's spine.

The babies moved around more in response.

Olivia rubbed soothing circles on her swelling stomach, trying to calm herself down for the babies. "W-who are you? W-what do you want?" She stuttered.

The man slowly approached her. "I've come to make your partner slash fiance suffers. To do that you're coming with me. I want to see just how much his fiancee and two unborn child are really worth to him. Now get up."

Olivia slowly sat up. "Please don't hurt us," she begged, getting up off the hospital bed and taking off the monitors, hesitantly.

The nameless man grabbed her shoulder roughly. "Don't worry I'm not planning on it, but if you piss me off, I will be tempted," he said, guiding her out.

He had a gun to the small of her back, so she would obey him.

"If you make a noise or even give a distressed signal to anyone I will shoot you in the back, ok?" He said gruffly in her ear.

The brunette just nodded, trying her hardest to stay calm for the babies but they kept moving around.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot returned to his fiancee's hospital room about fifty minutes later to find it empty and his pregnant lover nowhere in sight.

"Liv?" He called out, walking up to the closed bathroom door, thinking that she was possibly in there.

He knocked and slowly opened the unlocked door.

"Liv?" He called again, only to find it empty.

The blue eyed detective was now panicking. He ran out of the room and up to the nurse's desk. "Page Dr. Stone and security. Right now. My pregnant fiancee is missing. She has Pre-eclampsia and was brought in yesterday for complications. We need to find her immediately," he speed-talked in hysteria.

The older nurse standing behind the desk nodded and picked up the phone. She quickly paged Dr. Stone and security.

Elliot was silently hoping that the brunette had just gone outside for some fresh air without telling someone but he knew she wouldn't have because she knew he would be back soon. He knew he should not have left her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the next chapter! This chapter is for Benson-Baby and -Gubler**. Please read **and review for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia woke up not knowing how long she had been asleep for. She opened her scared caramel brown eyes and looked around her unknown surroundings. She was laying on a double bed, in a wine red painted bedroom, completely set up with a chest of drawers, bedside tables with lamps on them, even a television set sat on top of the chest of drawers. It even had an ensuite bathroom attached to it.

Olivia couldn't understand it. She'd been abducted but was being held in an adequate room and laying on a comfortable bed, not tied up nor cuffed. Completely free to roam around the room at her own free will but the bedroom door was locked however, so she could not get out.

The pregnant brunette sat up and placed a hand on each side of her belly. She gently pressed in two fingers on each side and waited for a response from her unborn twins. She didn't have to wait long because they moved just seconds later, letting their mother know that they were ok.

She sighed and got up off the bed. "Mommy just wanted to see if you were ok, she didn't ask for one of you to lay on her bladder," she joked in a whisper and rubbed her swelling stomach as she walked in to the bathroom.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot was pacing around the squad room, trying to figure out in his head, where Olivia would have gone. No, Olivia would not have left, she'd been in pre-mature labour the day before and knew that she needed to stay in the hospital to prevent it from re-occuring. So someone took his pregnant fiancee.

"El!" Fin called. "We can see who took Liv. It's on camera. You can even see his face," he said and pointed to the screen.

It showed a man walking beside Olivia, just a step behind. The brunette looked frightened with her her hands resting on her bump, as to protect her unborn children.

The next picture showed that he had a gun to her lower back.

"Oh God," Elliot muttered. "T-that's Greg Jenkins. I...I arrested him for abusing his nine year old son."

"Well he got out on parole last week," Fin read off the man's rap sheet, which he had brought up on Olivia's computer.

"And now he's punishing me by taking my pregnant fiancee. She's been gone for six hours according to the time on the tape. He better not have hurt Olivia and the twins, otherwise...."

Fin put his hand on Elliot's shoulder. "Woah! Hold up, man! We'll get Liv and the twins back safely. Go catch a few up in the crib."

Elliot shook his head. "No. Not until I get my fiancee and unborn children back safely," he replied, adamantly.

Fin nodded in understanding. "Ok, man. I understand. I'd do the same thing to. But you've gotta settle down, man."

"We've got an address!" Munch announced.

"Let's go!" Elliot shouted and ran out, followed closely by Fin, Munch, Cragen and two other detectives. Marcus Scarletti and Edward Gray.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was laying on the bed again, laying on her left side, providing more oxygen to her womb for her babies. For Jackson and Rebecca; when she heard the lock on the door unclick and saw the door open.

Greg Jenkins opened the door with a creepy smile. "It seems as though your fiance has pulled through. I can heard the sirens. He's on his way," he said, approaching the bed. "Now for part two of my plan. Get up."

Olivia gulped and slowly pushed herself off the bed. "Please don't hurt us. I...I need to get back to the hospital. I have Pre-eclampsia."

Greg actually soften and gently pushed her out of the room. "Olivia, I have nothing against you, only your precious fiance. I want him to pay. I don't want to hurt you or the babies, ok? So, just do I as I say."

Olivia nodded and let him guide her in to the living room, not wanting to piss him off for Jack's and Becca's sakes.

"Take a seat on the couch, Olivia," he said and gently pushed her down on the couch.

Olivia sat down and watched him grab out his gun. He aimed it toward the door and waited for the cavalry to arrive.

She heard the squad cars pull up out front before the door was kicked in and she heard the sweet, reassuring voice of her fiance. Her knight in shining armor.

"NYPD!" Elliot yelled with his gun drawn. "Put your hands where I can see them!"

There were another nine officers behind and beside him. Including Fin, Munch and Cragen.

"No, I don't think so, Detective Stabler. See, I wanna see how much you really love your fiancee and unborn children."

"I love them more then life itself," Elliot answered, honestly. "Please let her go. She needs to be in the hospital."

"Well put down the damn gun," Greg snarled.

Elliot slowly put down his gun, knowing what was coming.

"Now," Cragen whispered in his tiny mic to the sinper hidden outside.

"Hurry the hell up, Detective Stabler," Greg said, unaware.

The next second, glass breaking could be heard and Greg dropped to the floor, following by the brunette screaming in shock from the couch.

Elliot ran over to his fiancee and squatted down in front of her.

He cupped her face in his hands and whispered, caressing her cheek, "Baby....look at me, angel."

Olivia took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly as she slowly turned to look at her lover.

"That's it, angel," he cooed, encouragingly.

"El?" Her voice sounded so distant.

"Yes, Liv, it's me. You're safe now, baby," he told her and stood up.

He helped her up off the couch, only to find that she was wobbly on her feet, so he gently scooped her up and carried her out.

Elliot laid the brunette on the awaiting gurney and looked up at the paramedics.

"I'm coming."

"Sir..."

"She's my fiancee and she is carrying my children. I'm coming," Elliot told him, angrily.

Olivia rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. "El, don't start trouble please. We need to get back to the hospital," she whispered.

Elliot nodded. "Sorry, baby," he said and got in to the back of the ambulance with her and one of the paramedics.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The pregnant detective sighed in her sleep and her coffee brown eyes slowly drifted open as she slowly woke up. She was back in her hospital room. She looked to her left from where she was sitting propped up, to see her protective fiance holding her hand, asleep with his head on the side of the bed.

The brunette knew that the blue eyed man could not be comfortable. She leaned over a bit and lifted his hand a bit. She kissed the back of it and watched him slowly come back in to the land of awareness.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to find his fiancee wide awake and watching him. "Hi angel."

"Hey El. You can't be comfortable. Come up here with me."

Elliot shook his head. "No, I don't want to put you out."

"You won't be, hon. Come on up. The babies are moving. You might be able to feel them. Not sure if it's too early for you to be able to or not."

Elliot got up on the bed and sat beside her. He gave Olivia his hand so she could place it where one of the babies were moving.

"Can you feel the baby kicking?" Olivia asked softly.

Elliot moved his hand a bit and waited. "No, I can't," he said sadly.

Olivia sighed. "Oh. I was hoping that you could."

"I'll be able to when they're bigger, baby," he told her.

Olivia nodded and leaned in to her lover. "They've stopped now anyway."  
Elliot kissed her cheek. "Baby, did he hurt you?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, he didn't. He said he didn't have anything against me and didn't want to hurt me. He just wanted to make you pay. Is he dead?"

"No. Last I heard he was surgery. They think he'll live and he'll be charged with abduction and false imprisonment."

Olivia nodded. "I want to go home."

"I know, baby. The doctor said you could go home tomorrow and will have daily midwife visits. I'm on paid leave for two weeks to be home with you too, honey."

"I'll be fine, El. You can still work," the brunette insisted.

Elliot kissed his lover on the lips. "Baby, I love you and the babies more then life itself, ok? Of course, I'm going to help you."

"Thank you, El. We love you too and we're so grateful."

Elliot rested his forehead against his fiancee's and nuzzled noses with her.

The couple were content just to get lost in each other's eyes, until they were disturbed by Olivia's doctor. Dr Stone.

She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Excuse me. I don't mean to interrupt but I have your meds here, Olivia," she said and gave them to her patient.

Olivia took them with complaint and the doctor checked her vitals.

"It's good to see that your blood pressure has gone down, Olivia. Have you felt the babies move lately?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, they were moving just a few minutes ago."

"Well that's very good. Just remember laying on your left hand side or sitting well propped up improves the flow of blood to the placenta, ok?" She said, giving Olivia her magnesium sulphate injection, which is supposed to roughly half her chance of developing Eclampsia.

"Ok. I read that in one of the pamphlets you gave me."

Dr. Stone nodded. "Ok, well, everything looks good. If you don't deterioate over night, I don't see why you can't go home tomorrow with daily visits from Midwife Jessica Aubery."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Olivia. I'll check back in about half an hour but if you need me before, you know how to contact me," Helena said. "Oh, I was told to inform you that Greg Jenkins did not make it through surgery," she informed them and left.

Olivia snuggled in to her lover and sighed in relief. "You're safe, El."

Elliot kissed the top of his fiancee's head. "You and the twins are safe too. I just hope nothing else bad happens."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Reviews dropped last chapter so I took my time updating. If you want the next one sooner rather then later, please review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize.**

**

* * *

  
**

Twenty four week pregnant Olivia Benson rubbed her sore back and waddled in to the living room from the bathroom. She was huge but she had to keep reminding herself that she was carrying twins, thanks to her fiance's super sperm. They just had to reach two of her eggs.

She sighed as she slowly sat down on the couch beside her lover.

Elliot kissed the brunette's cheek and went back to writing a list of things. "Are you ok, angel? That's the second bathroom trip in an hour."

Olivia furrowed an eyebrow. "You timing me?"

Elliot shook his head. "No. Just concerned."

Olivia caressed her swollen belly. "Yeah, I'm fine. What are you writing?" She asked softly.

"A list of things that we still need for the wedding," he told her.

"You don't need to do that yet. We still have plenty of time," Olivia insisted.

"No, we don't. The wedding is scheduled in ten weeks, baby. Remember? We arranged this months before we found out you were pregnant."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "El?"

"Yes, Liv?" Elliot asked, not taking his eyes off the list.

"W-we c-can't g-get married."

Elliot's head snapped up to look at his fiancee. "W-what?!" He shouted in surprise.

"T-that d-didn't c-come out r-right," the brunette stuttered.

"What did you mean then?" Elliot asked, angry.

Olivia gulped. "I-I love you, El. F-forget that I said anything. Let's make love."

Elliot got up. He was pissed off. He was sick and tired of her demands and mood swings. She was ten times worse then what Kathy was worse during her pregnancies.

"I'm so sick and tired of all your demands and damn mood swings!" He yelled. "You're so much worse then what Kathy was!"

Olivia sobbed, hurt as angry tears streamed down her olive cheeks. "Get out! Get the hell out of my fucking apartment!" She yelled back.

She was so hurt. _How could Elliot say that?_

She watched her fiance angrily grab his keys and coat before storming out of the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

Olivia rubbed her belly, trying to soothe the vicious kicking babies as she sobbed. "It's ok, Jack and Becca. We'll get by on our own. We can do it," she whispered and sobbed again. "No, we can't."

She laid down on the couch, laying on her left side, still caressing her belly. "It's ok, sweetpeas. It's ok," she murmured to her unborn twins.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot stepped in to the elevator and waited for the doors to slide close before he punched the wall. He had yelled at his pregnant fiancee again.

_What the hell was wrong with him?_

He wanted to go back and apologize to Olivia. Make love to her. He couldn't, he was still angry and frustrated with her and she would still be angry at him.

There was a bar about a block from their apartment building, so he decided to go there and have a few drinks to calm himself down. Hopefully after a few hours his fiancee would have settled down enough to let him back in to the apartment and allow him to apologize to her. Love on her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was hysterical one minute and furious the next. She hated to admit it but she needed support right now. Support only her best friend could give. None other then Casey Louise Novak.

The pregnant brunette slowly pushed herself up off the couch and picked up the cordless phone handset off of the kitchen counter.

"Hello?" Casey answered breathlessly.

Olivia realized what she must have disturbed and felt bad. "Oh sorry, Case. I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll leave you to it," she said and went to hang up but was stopped when she heard Casey's loud voice through the phone.

"Woah! Hold up! Olivia Marie Benson, you better not hang up on me!"

Olivia sighed and put the phone back to her ear. "I'm still here," she whispered, just loud enough for Casey to hear through the phone.

"Honey, what's wrong? Tell me. I'm here for you," the red head assured the brunette.

"I...Elliot and I had an argument and he walked out," Olivia told her and the tears started up again.

"Honey, do you need me to come over."

"N-no, it's ok. I didn't mean to disturb you."

"Liv, you didn't, honey. We'd just finished. I'll be there soon and I'll be checking your blood pressure," the red head replied.

"Thanks, Case," Olivia answered. "I'll see you soon."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A knock at the front door startled Olivia out of her thoughts in the silent apartment and she gently pushed her large, pregnant frame off of the couch.

"Who's there?" She asked to confirm as she practically waddled to the front door.

"It's Casey. Let me in, honey," a muffled voice confirmed.

Olivia undone all the locks and let her best friend in.

Casey was six weeks further in to her pregnancy then Olivia, but the brunette was the same size, if not a little bigger. She could not believe it. The brown eyed woman felt like a fucking blimp.

"Let's sit down, Liv," Casey said softly as she closed the apartment door behind her.

Olivia sat down slowly and pointed out the blood pressure machine that was sitting on the coffee table. "I grabbed it out after we hung up."

Casey nodded and sat down beside her friend.

The red haired woman put the cuff on her friend's arm and turned on the machine. It beeped and Casey read the result off the machine as she took the cuff off.

"Liv, it's a little high at 150/95. What was it this morning when the midwife checked?"

"It was normal...But I had another argument with Elliot," Olivia answered with a sigh, rubbing her swollen belly.

Casey put her hand on her best friend's belly and gently rubbed a couple circles. "Liv, honey, you guys are incredibly stubborn but you've got to stop the arguing for the twins' sake," Casey offered, caringly.

The brunette sighed and nodded. "Yes, I know. I think it's best if Elliot and I take a break from each other for a while. The babies are feeling the stress and tension."

"Yes, I can tell. They were kicking like crazy when I had my hand on there," Casey answered.

Olivia continued to rub her stomach soothingly. "They still are. Is Joshua kicking?"

Casey smiled. "He was a couple minutes ago but he had stopped now. It's funny when he does though. We can now see his foot when he does and now when he rolls over, we can sometimes see his elbow or leg, sometimes even his head. It's great."

Olivia smiled sadly. She was hoping that she and El could sit there, with their hands on her belly and see or feel a baby's foot or elbow while the babies turn over in her womb.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot just finished off his second glass of scotch, at the bar when he saw Keith entered the place.

Keith spotted the detective at the bar, getting another drink and approached.

"Hey Elliot," he greeted his friend, sitting on the stool beside him.

"Hi Keith. What brings you here?"

"You actually," the stock broker replied.

Elliot was confused. He furrowed his brow. "Huh? Why?"

Keith sighed. "Olivia called Casey about fifty-five minutes ago. Crying. She said that you two had another argument."

Elliot hung his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, we did," he offered, simply.

"What did I tell you about your anger, man?"

"I know, I know. It's so hard. Olivia is just so damn stubborn."

"You would be too if you were in her shoes right now, man. You need to go see her. I'll call Casey to see if Olivia is up to it," he said and got up.

He walked off and called his fiancee. "Hey, baby. Is Olivia up to talking to Elliot?"

Casey sighed over the line. "Not really but she had something that she needs to tell him, so being him over."

"Ok, Case. We'll be there soon."

Keith hung up and walked back over to the detective, who was now standing.

"What did she say?" He asked nervously.

"That Olivia has something to tell you."

Elliot gulped. "Oh no..." he sighed, "let's go."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia was laying on the couch, relaxing. She was laying on her left hand side again and watching the television. Casey had just come out from the bathroom when the door opened to reveal the two men.

"Liv, Elliot is back, honey," Casey informed her best friend.

The brunette sat up and looked over. "Casey, could you and Keith please stay, while Elliot and I talk in the bedroom?" She asked, gently pushing herself up off the couch.

"Sure, Liv. We'll just be out here," she assured the brunette.

"Thanks. Come on, Elliot."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot softly shut the door behind him and Olivia and gulped. This wasn't going to turn out well. He could see it in her eyes.

"What do you have to tell me, baby?" He asked nervously.

Olivia folded her arms and rested them on top of her swollen belly. "First off, don't call me 'baby' right now..." she started and took a deep breathing, exhaling it slowly.

She wasn't sure how her fiance was going to react in a minute to what she was going to tell him.

"El....I think we need to take a break from each other for a little while," she offered, quietly.

Elliot's eyes were as big as saucers. He was pissed. "What?!"

"For the twins' sake, Elliot. They are feeling the tension."

"Un-fucking-believable. I can not believe you! You have turned out to be a real..." Elliot was cut off by a stinging sensation to his cheek.

Olivia had just slapped him. Hard.

"Screw you!" She yelled with such rage.

The bedroom door flung open and Casey rushed up to Olivia, as fast as her heavily pregnant body would allow her.

"Woah! Time out, guys! Come on, Liv," Casey said and guided the brunette in to the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

"Settle down, honey."

Casey wet a cloth and wiped Olivia's face and neck with it. "That's it, take deep breaths and calm yourself down."

Olivia took deep relaxing breaths and rubbed her stomach to settle down her disgruntled unborn children. "It's ok, sweetpeas. Mommy is calm now. That's it, precious ones. Mommy's fine now."

"They settling down in there?" Casey asked, rubbing her own belly.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. They weren't too happy."

Casey laughed lightly. "Don't blame them."

"Could you please make sure Elliot has gone? I don't want to see him right now."

"Sure, Liv," the red head replied and went to the door.

She unlocked it and opened it, poking her head out. "Is Elliot gone?" she asked Keith.

Keith sighed and nodded. "He stormed out a minute ago."

Casey turned back to Olivia. "He stormed out, honey."

Olivia wipped a stray tear away and nodded, sadly. "I...I need to be alone right now. Sorry. Thanks though, Case."

The ADA gave the female detective a hug. "No problem. Take care, Liv. I'll call you in the morning," she said and left.

Olivia decided now would be a good time to have a warm bubble bath with scented candles and soft jazz music. Something to relax her.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry I made a mistake last chapter. Olivia and Elliot live in a house, not an apartment.**

**Same rule still applies, to see the next chapter, you need to review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Feeling calmer, Elliot returned to the house. Knowing that Olivia would still be asleep, seeing that it was only 6:26am; he used his key to get in.

He tip-toed through the house and took a peek in the master bedroom. He found his very pregnant fiancee sound asleep. On the bed, not under the covers. She must have gotten hot and kicked them off in her sleep. She was laying on her back with her left hand under her belly, cradling it and the other arm was slung without care over her eyes, as she snored softly.

Elliot tip-toed over to the bed and leaned down. He softly rubbed his fiancee's belly over the white tank, she was wearing, which only covered up to just above her belly button, which was now an outie due to the pregnancy. The father to be smiled, feeling the twins kick in response to their father's touch.

Olivia's senses began to flutter back to her as she woke. Someone was rubbing her belly and the babies were kicking.

She jumped startled and turned on the bedside lamp. Seeing who it was, she settled down.

"What the hell are you doing here, Elliot?" She asked, trying to keep the irritation out of her voice.

Elliot sat down on the bed beside the brunette and caressed her cheek, lovingly.

Olivia leaned in to her lover's hand and sighed happily.

"I used to live here with my beautiful fiancee and our unborn children. I hope that's still the case. I'm so sorry, baby. I love you so much," he whispered.

The tired brunette's eyes started to flutter shut. "Of course, El. I...We love you too," she whispered.

"Do you have cold feet, baby?" Elliot asked, still caressing her cheek.

Olivia nodded and opened her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I know one thing for sure though."

"What's that, angel?"

"That I love you and the babies more then you'll ever know."  
Elliot kissed her on the lips. "I love you and the twins more then life itself. We can postpone the wedding, if you want to, babe," he told her gently.

The brunette rested her forehead against the blue eyed man's and rubbed her nose against his. "No way, honey. We're getting married in ten weeks. I'll be the one waddling down the aisle in a huge dress," she joked.

"No, you'll be the one carrying our children down the aisle in a beautiful maternity dress," he told her.

Olivia smiled, sadly. "I"m huge, El," she groaned.

"You aren't huge, angel. You are pregnant and absolutely gorgeous. You're carrying my children and I find that incredibly sexy," he assured her.

Olivia blushed. "I love you so much. Give me your hand."

Elliot gave Olivia his hand and she placed it on her swollen belly. She entwined her fingers with her and they felt Rebecca and Jackson kicking.

"It's all your fault," Olivia joked, "you woke them up. They were sleeping before you got here and rubbed my belly."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Elliot joked, feigning innocence.

Olivia yawned, still tired. She'd only gotten maybe three hours of sleep in total, inbetween trips to the bathroom and trying to get back to sleep. She couldn't sleep for more then two or three hours without waking up, needing to use the bathroom, due to the babies putting pressure on her kidneys and bladder.

The blue eyed detective kissed his lover on the lips. "Lay down, angel. Get some more sleep," he whispered and went to stand up.

The brunette gently closed her hand around her fiance's wrist. "Don't leave me. Please."

Elliot turned back and leaned down to kiss his baby on the lips. "I promise not to, baby."

"Sleep with me, honey, please," she whispered, laying down slowly to accommodate her protruding stomach.

"Of course, Livvie," Elliot replied and got in to bed beside her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Elliot woke up about two hours later to feel the mattress move and even out. Olivia was getting up. "Baby, you ok?"

"Yeah. Just need to use the bathroom again. Didn't mean to wake you," she said and waddled in to the bathroom.

Moments later, Elliot heard his fiancee groan as she got back in to bed.

"You ok, baby?" He asked, concerned.

"Yeah," she sighed, laying back down and snuggled back in to him. "My back is killing me," she groaned again.

"Lay on your left side, baby, and I'll massage your back," he offered.

Olivia turned on to her left side with some help from Elliot and he started to rub her back, soothingly.

It felt so good that Olivia was moaning in approval with her eyes closed. "So good," she murmured.

Elliot kissed Olivia's bare shoulder blade, which was left uncovered from the tank, and continued to massage her back.

The brunette's chocolate brown eyes fluttered and became heavy with sleep as 'dreamland' took over.

Elliot kised her cheek and slowly got up. He was going to do some housework while his very pregnant fiancee got some much needed sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The very pregnant brunette woke up about half an hour later feeling the absence of her lover's warm body beside her in the large, comfy bed.

"El," she called out, slowly sitting up.

Olivia was feeling slightly dizzy but being her stubborn self, she insisted on finding her fiance.

As she walked out of the bedroom, she used the dressing table and walls as support, fearing that she could fall.

Seeing his lover using the walls as support worried Elliot. He wrapped his protective arms around her, as much as her swollen belly would allow, to steady her.

"Woah! Baby, are you ok?" He asked, softly in concern, brushing her silky soft brown hair hair off her face.

Olivia sighed in relief, that her man hadn't left her again. "Mmm," she moaned, "just a little dizzy," she informed him.

"Come on, angel. Back in to bed and I'll check your blood pressure," he told her, gently.

Olivia sighed and nodded, allowing her fiance to help her back in to bed.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, which were a little on the dry side. "I'll be right back, Livvie," he assured her.

"Ok, hon," Olivia replied weakly and slowly laid down.

Elliot returned a minute later with the blood pressure machine in hand. "Hey, baby. You got to give me your arm."

Olivia groaned softly and gave Elliot her arm.

The blue eyed man sat down on the side of the bed beside his fiancee and put the cuff on her arm before turning on the machine.

"What's wrong, baby? Pain?"

"Yeah, I'm sore all over, El...And I feel like a fucking balloon," she growled and then sighed. "Sorry, hon."

"It's ok, baby. No harm done," he assured her and gave her a kiss on the lips, just as the machine beeped. "You're pressure is normal. You want to go see Helena, baby?"

Olivia shook her head slowly. "No, I'm ok now. Could you just call her though and just tell her what's happening, to see what she says?"

Elliot nodded and stroked back her hair. "Sure, angel, I'll be right back. Rest."

Olivia had nearly fallen asleep when the ringing of her cell phone startled her.

She groaned, reaching for it. "Benson."

"Hey, Liv. Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Case. It's alright, I was just resting. What's up?"

"Just making sure that you're ok after yesterday."

"Yeah, it's alright. El's home and we've made up," she informed the red head.

"Really? That was quick."

"Yeah. Look, I gotta go, Case. He's back."  
"Ok, honey. Take care."

"You too," Olivia replied and hung up, looking up at Elliot. "What did she say?"

"Have you felt the babies move in the last two hours?" He asked, covering the mouthpiece of the cordless handset.

"Give me you hand and you will get your answer," she answered with a smile.

Elliot gave her his hand and she placed it on a certain spot of belly. The babies were kicking up a storm in her womb.

He went back to the call. "The babies are kicking right now...Ok, ok...Liv, you feeling dizzy now?"

Olivia shook her head. "Only when I got up."

Elliot relayed it back to Dr. Stone and listened to her reply. "Yep, ok..Thanks. Bye," he said and placed the phone on the bedside table.

"Well?" Olivia asked, looking up at her fiance from her reclined position on the bed.

"She said to take it easy and take your meds. If your blood pressure spikes to call her and meet her at the hospital, ok?" He said and leaned down to kiss her on the lips again.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you. I love you."

Elliot sat down beside her. "Now...Are Jack and Becca still kicking?" He asked.

The brunette nodded and took her lover's hand, placing it on her belly, where their unborn twins were doing their late morning aerobics. "See, El, they're ok. We're all ok. I might have just got up a little too quickly, babe."

Elliot laid down and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the crown of her head. "You scared me when you were calling out for me, like that."

"I'm sorry. Where were you?"

"I was cleaning the kitchen up, baby."

"I was going to do that today."

The blue eyed man caressed the brown eyed woman's large baby bump. "You don't need to worry about house work."

"I'm not an invalid!" She snarled.

Elliot brushed the hair off her face. "Baby, baby...I know that you're not...but you are carrying around a heavy weight on your front, containing not just one but two babies and on top of that you have Pre-eclampsia."

"Don't you think I know that?!" She snapped.

Elliot caressed her flawless naturally tanned cheek. "Baby, settle down, please. I'm just looking out for you...I love you too much to lose you," he whispered.

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes momentarily before looking back in to his caring cerulean blue orbs. "I know. I'm sorry, hon. I love you so much too and I can't wait to become Mrs. Stabler. Mrs Olivia Stabler, I love the sound of that."

Elliot kissed her on the lips. "So do I."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I was not happy with the reviews last chapter so I took my time updating again.**

**Same rule still applies, to see the next chapter, you need to review.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Olivia Benson was in the passenger seat of their black SUV as her fiance, Elliot Stabler drove. The couple were heading to Olivia's OB appointment.

Elliot pulled over at a red light, put a caring hand on his lover's thigh and gently squeezed it. "Don't fall asleep, baby," he whispered, seeing the brunette's eyelids droop, exhaustedly. "We're nearly there."

Olivia smiled, tiredly. "Could you please hurry up a bit, El? I need to use the restroom."

Elliot turned back to the road ahead. "Sure, baby. Can you hold on like two minutes?" He asked and put his foot on the gas, seeing the light turn back to green.

"Watch out!" Olivia screamed.

The next second the loud, ear piercing sound of metal crashing against metal, as the car's occupants lost conscious.

Olivia came to in the hospital. She opened her chocolate browns to see Helena standing over her, performing an ultrasound.

"Helena? What happened? My babies?" She asked frantically.

Dr. Stone looked at her patient and sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry, Olivia. There are no heartbeats, they're gone as a result of the impact of the car accident. We have to perform a c-section to deliver them and you and Elliot can say goodbye."

"No!" Olivia cried and shot up in bed.

Her hands went straight to her large, round, thirty four week pregnant belly.

She started to take slow, deep breaths as her fiance wrapped his arms around her and started to rub her protruding stomach.

"It's ok, baby, it was just a dream," he assured her.

The brunette sighed in relief when Jackson and Rebecca started to move around. "Oh my God, El, look," she said, pointing to her stomach.

They watched an arm moved as one of the babies rolled over and a lump stick up. Elliot put his hand on it and gently stroked it. "It's a head," he laughed.

"Shouldn't they have turned by now, ready for birth?" Olivia asked.

"No, not necessarily but maybe one is a bit slow on turning, baby. It's ok, you've got six more weeks," he assured her. "Are you feeling up to the wedding today? We did it the untraditional way since we have seen each other this morning."

Olivia laughed. "I don't care," she replied and gave him a tender kiss on the lips. "Hell yes by noon, I'll be Mrs Stabler," she continued with a grin. "Now help your very pregnant soon to be wife up, please."

"Sure, angel," he replied and got up before helping the brunette up and out of bed.

"Thanks, hon," Olivia replied and headed in to the bathroom.

"Need help in the bathroom?" Elliot joked.

Olivia flipped him the bird over her shoulder. "Watch it you," Olivia joked back and closed the bathroom door behind her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia slide the gold band on to Elliot's wedding ring finger and whispered, "I do," just seconds before feeling dizzy.

Seeing this concerned Elliot. "Baby, are you ok?" He asked, his eyes conveying extreme concern.

Olivia cleared her throat and nodded. The dizziness gone, as quickly as it had come. "Yeah, I'm fine. Continue."

The prist nodded. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride and her belly," he finished with a smile.

Elliot lifted his new wife's veil and his lips crashed with her's.

The crowd, which consisted of their friends, co-workers and Elliot's family applauded the newly wedded couple and 'aww'ed' when Elliot kissed Olivia's huge round bump through her white, silky embroided maternity wedding dress.

"El, I need to sit down," Olivia whispered as they slowly pulled apart.

"You ok? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He asked, panicking.

The brunette caressed her new husband's cheek. "I'm ok," she lied, feeling a little hot. "My feet just hurt."

"Ok, let's head in to the hall," he said and held his new wife's hand back down the aisle, heading to the hall, which was set up for the reception.

Elliot helped Olivia sit down at the bride and groom table and sat down beside her, holding her hand.

"Hey, Liv. Congratulations," Casey said and gave Olivia a hug, being careful of four day old Joshua sleeping in her arm.

"Thanks, Case. Thanks for coming," Olivia whispered before the DJ turned on the music as guests sat down.

Olivia took a sip of water and Elliot took his new wife's hand. "Come dance with me, baby," he said and helped her up.

The heavily pregnant brunette stopped him. "El!" She gasped.

Elliot turned and looked at her. "Baby, what is it?"

"S...Something's wrong. I don't feel right," she moaned.

"O..Okay, baby. Let's go to the hospital. Casey!"

"Yes?"

"I'm taking Liv to the hospital. Can you tell everyone and call Helena for us?" He asked in a rush.

"Sure. Keith, help Elliot take Liv to the hospital. They need to get there quickly."

Keith sprung in to action and helped Elliot help Olivia to the car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

In the car, Elliot tried to keep Olivia calm as much as possible, by rubbing her back or her belly as he talked to her. Keith was driving as quickly and safely as he could.

"It's going to be ok, baby, it's going to be ok," he murmured to her rubbing her belly soothingly and gave her a kiss.

Olivia moaned. She was feeling dizzy again and she felt incredibly light headed on top of that. "Please hurry. El, we need to hurry."

"We are, angel. Hang on, we're nearly there," he assured her, looking at the window.

As they reached the hospital, they saw Helena waiting for them with a wheelchair. They pulled up and the men helped Olivia out of the car and Keith took the car as Elliot and Helena helped Olivia in to the wheelchair.

"Ok, let's get you up to OB and see what's going on, Olivia. The wedding might have stressed you out, honey," Dr Stone told her, as they travelled up in the elevator.

"Why?" Olivia asked, grasping Elliot's hand. "I was happy. Proud. Am happy and proud."

"It's still a stressing time, Olivia," Helena informed her patient.

Olivia nodded as she was pushed in to an empty hospital room.

"Help Olivia in to this gown, Elliot and I'll be right back with the sonogram machine," she said and left quickly.

"Can you get up from the chair?"

Olivia nodded but Elliot helped her anyway and then helped her with the dress's zipper.

The brunette slipped it off and let it fall to the floor. She exhaled a breath and rubbed her sore back.

"Ready, baby?"

"Yeah," Olivia whispered and let her husband help her in to the gown before helping her on the bed.

Dr. Stone returned a couple minutes later with the ultrasound machine. "Ok, Olivia, let's hook you up to the monitors and check your blood pressure... Your blood pressure is sky high. I think we should induce labor and lower your blood pressure, Olivia, before it starts to affect the twins, ok? We'll give you Labetalol to decrease it and Magnesium Sulfate, then Pitocin to induce labor," Dr. Stone explained.

"Whoa! Hold on," Olivia exclaimed, "I still have six weeks left, Helena."

Helena caressed Olivia's arm. "I know, honey, but we need the babies to be born today... Six weeks isn't too bad."

Elliot kissed Olivia on the lips. "Baby, it's for the best. Best for you and the babies."

Olivia bit her lip and nodded. "Ok, ok."

Helena nodded back. "Ok, I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the hospital room.

"I...I thought we had six more weeks to prepare for the twins, El," Olivia cried.

Elliot cupped his wife's face in his hands and caressed her cheek. "I know, baby, I know. But there's nothing we can do. We get to meet them and hold them today though."

Olivia kissed her new husband on the lips. "I love you so mu--" She started and stopped suddenly.

Elliot saw the shock on his wife's face. "Baby?"

"El...I think my water just broke."

"Oh shit," Elliot muttered and checked for her, just seconds before the door opened, revealing Dr. Stone.

"Ah, Helena, you don't need the Pitocin anymore."

Dr Stone raised her eyebrow. "Why not? We need to induce labor."

"Liv's water just broke on it's own accord," Elliot explained.

Helena passed the syringes to the nurse and lifted the blanket at foot of the bed to cheek between Olivia's legs. "Oh goodness. Ok. We'll monitor your contractions and do regular ultrasounds to keep an eye on the babies through out labor. But this should help lower your blood pressure, Olivia, ok?" she said and started another IV, putting the bag on the hook beside the other IV bag.

"Ahh!" Olivia cried, clutching her stomach.

"Honey?" Elliot asked, concerned, caressing the back of his wife's hand.

"I think it's a contraction," Olivia replied, through her gritted teeth.

Helena turned to the nurse. "We need a contraction monitor in here now."

The nurse nodded and quickly left.

The twins would be entering the world today. On their parents' wedding day. What a wedding present. A painful wedding present for Olivia though but the most precious and beautiful all the same.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Same rule still applies, to see the next chapter, you need to review. ****This story is now coming close to ending. Chapters 21 and 22 are a two part epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

* * *

Five hours went by and Olivia was getting ready to push. She'd had an Epidural but it wasn't helping much. It was taking the edge off the contractions but she could feel some of the pain and pressure.

"El!" Olivia gasped as another contraction came and intensified the pressure she was already feeling in her aching, tired body.

"It's ok, baby. Our babies will be here soon," he assured her, holding her hand as he ran along with the gurney.

They were heading to the Operation Room and were going quickly because Olivia was already fully dilated. She had jumped from eight to ten centimetres in just under an hour.

"I need to push!" She growled and started to push.

She was feeling too much pressure and needed to relieve herself of the overwhelming pressure in her pelvis.

"Don't push yet, Olivia. Stop pushing, honey," Helena instructed as they pushed the gurney in through the Operation Room doors.

Elliot was already dressed in the appropriate gear so he went straight in with them.

Olivia shook her head and pushed again, clenching her eyes shut and gritting her teeth.

"Olivia," Helena warned. "I'll be right back. Stop pushing."

"Too much pressure!" Olivia exclaimed, breathlessly, opening her eyes again.

"I know, honey. Hang on...Elliot, keep her occupied for a moment," Dr. Stone said and rushed off to get ready as the nurses set up.

Elliot caressed his new wife's sweaty cheek and brushed back her wet hair, which had stuck to her face. "Who knew this would be how we'd be spending our wedding night, huh?" Elliot tried to joke.

Olivia growled in frustration. "It's all your fucking fault! Your fault that I feel so much pressure in one area!" She screamed.

Elliot opened his mouth to say something but Dr. Stone bet him to it.

"Whoa! Low groans, missy. No more yelling at your husband, you only got married this morning," Helena said and sat in the traditional spot at the end of the bed in between Olivia's legs.

Olivia shook her head and pushed, ignoring her doctor, as the next contraction hit.

"Well I was about to tell you to push, but you bet me to it... Good job, Olivia. Take a break till the next one."

Olivia slumped in to the pillows and waited for the next round of pain, not in the mood to talk.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Twenty minutes went by and Olivia growled. "What the fuck is taking so long?!"

"Next push, the head will be crowning, Olivia," Helena assured her.

"You said that three pushes ago!" Olivia screamed and slumped back in to Elliot, who was now sitting behind her on the bed.

"Push, Olivia!" Dr Stone instructed, seeing another contraction peak on the monitor.

Olivia pushed and screamed.

"Keep going, Olivia. Crowning. Keep going. Don't want it to slip back in!"

Olivia took a deep breath and pushed again.

"Head's out! Great job! Have a rest, you've earned it," Helena said and proceeded to clean out the baby's nose and mouth.

Olivia slumped back in to Elliot, only to shoot up again as the next contraction came quickly.

"Give it all you've got, baby," Elliot whispered in her ear.

Olivia nodded and put the rest of her energy in to it, not stopping until she heard the baby's first cry.

"It's baby Rebecca. Looks like she decided to be older then her brother. Great job, Olivia," Dr Stone said and placed Rebecca on Olivia's belly, gently wiping the newborn clean.

"Hi, Sweetie. Welcome to the world," Olivia whispered and counted her tiny fingers and toes. Ten of each.

"Hi gorgeous," Elliot greeted her and the nurse took Rebecca away.

"Wait! Where are you taking her?" She asked as Elliot got up from behind her.

"Just to be bathed, weighed and checked out," the nurse assured her.

"I'm checking Jackson, Olivia..." Helena informed her before doing anything. "He's breech, honey, and his heart rate is dropping quickly," she informed Olivia, looking at the monitor. "Emergency c-section. You've had an Epidural," she said as a nurse put up a blue screen, so Olivia couldn't see what was happening.

"El!" Olivia cried.

"I'm right here, baby," Elliot assured her, taking her hand.

"Ten seconds to baby Jackson..." Helena said, followed by Jackson's first cry. It was a quiet, gurgle noise, the total opposite to his sister's.

She showed him to his relieved parents quickly before handing him to a nurse.

"Hi, Jackson," Olivia whispered with stray tears.

"Just the placenta, Olivia, and then I'll close you up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia woke a couple hours and the first thing she noticed was pain. Pain in her lower abdomen and down below.

She groaned and opened her eyes to see her husband reading the day's newspaper, probably on loan from a nurse.

"Hey, El," she greeted him. Her voice raspy.

Elliot put the paper down and smiled at his wife. "Hey baby."

"Where are Becca and Jack?"

Elliot looked down and frowned.

"Oh God! What, El, what?"

"They in the Neo-Natal Intensive Care Unit."

"Oh no!"

Elliot took the brunette's head in his. "Becca is just in there for observation, they said she's fine. Healthy. They just want to watch her in there over night."

"What about Jack?" The new mother asked, panicking.

"Jack is in an incubator and on oxygen, baby. Not a lot but he is on oxygen. He's sick, baby."

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. It's my fault, I need to see my babies."

Elliot caressed the back of Olivia's hand . "It is not your fault, angel. It is not," he told her and took out his cell phone.

He went through it and gave it to his wife. "You can't get to them for about twenty hours and the babies can't come to you, but you can still see them."

Olivia took the phone and pressed play. Her loving husband had recorded their babies.

It showed Rebecca laying in a infant warmer, kicking her legs and stretching out her arms, opening and closing her tiny fist, as if testing them out. It looked like she waved to the camera, as if to say hi to her mommy.

She had her father's cerulean blue orbs but looked so much like her mother.

Olivia sniffled and rubbed the screen. "Oh my precious baby girl. I can't wait to hold you and kiss you. You're so perfect," she whispered.

The next recording started and it showed Jackson in his incubator.

It showed an oxygen tube going in to his tiny nose and was stuck to his cheek to hold it in place.

He kicked his tiny legs and stretched out an open palm. He opened his tiny eyes and yawned.

Olivia gasped.

His eyes were all hers. Same shape. Same colour. Mocha brown.

She caressed the screen again and sniffled. "Oh, my little man. You have got to be strong. Be brave and pull through this," she whispered and looked up at Elliot as the recording finished.

"H...How much do they weigh? What times were they born?" She asked in a weak whisper.

Elliot kissed the back of his wife's hand. "Becca was born at 5:12pm, weighing five pounds and Jack was born at 5:16, weighing four pounds ten and a half ounces."

"W...why such a big different in weight?" She asked, slightly confused. Thinking they would have been closer in weight.

"It sometimes happens, baby. Helena will be in soon to ask if you want to breast or bottle feed the twins."

"I already told you that I'm doing both, El."

"I know, angel, but she wants to ask you."

Olivia nodded and the door opened, to reveal Dr. Stone.

"Hi, Olivia. Good to see you awake. How are you feeling?'

"Tired and sore."

"Well that's to be expected. You watch the recording of the babies?" She asked, fixing Olivia's IV.

"Yes, they're so beautiful. I want to go see them."  
"Not for another twenty hours, honey. You might be able to feed Rebecca in the morning though."

"What about Jackson?"

"Probably not. Sorry, honey...Are you breast or bottle feeding?"

Olivia licked her dry lips. "Both."

Dr. Stone nodded. "Ok, honey. I'll get you a pump."

"I wanted to breast feed first."

"I know, honey...I'm sorry but you can't. They need to stay in the NICU, especially Jackson."

Olivia nodded and sniffled. "Ok. Thank you."

Dr. Stone rubbed her patient's arm and quietly left.

Elliot got up on the bed beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her gently. "It will be ok, baby. I love you."

"I love you too, El. Thanks for Becca and Jack."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I was not happy with the reviews last chapter so I took my time updating again.**

**Same rule still applies, to see the next chapter, you need to review. One more chapter left after this.  
**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Ten weeks went by quickly for the family. They were sitting on the couch. Olivia was nursing Jackson and Elliot was pulling faces at Rebecca. She was smiling up at her daddy in return.

Elliot heard his wife sniffle and he looked over at her, sitting next to him. "Baby? Baby, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned. His cerulean blue eyes conveying worry.

The brunette covered herself up and lifted Jackson up to her shoulder to burp him. "S...Something is wrong with Jack, El."  
"What do you mean, angel? He's growing. He's seven pounds six ounces now, only seven ounces lighter then Becca."

"I...I think there is something wrong with his hearing. He doesn't startle at sudden loud noises and doesn't react to any new noises outside his line of vision. Becca does but not Jack," she whispered, sadly.

The blue eyed man sighed and kissed his wife's cheek, smiling when Jackson burped. "Ok, baby. I'll make an appointment for Jack and Dr. Gibson can check his hearing. I'll just lay Becca down and call. I'll see if we can get him in today," he told his wife with a gentle squeeze of her thigh.

Olivia sniffled again and nodded. "Thank you," she whispered and gave him a kiss.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So there they sat in the Pediatrian's office waiting room, four hours later. Jackson and Rebecca slept in their seperate baby carriages as their parents sat in seats, reading out dated magazines. Elliot put his hand on his wife's nervous, bouncing thigh and gave it a gentlle squeeze.

"Liv, it's going to be ok," he tried to reassure the mother, "Jack will be ok."

Olivia sighed and put down the magazine, to see baby Jackson waking up. His tiny brown eyes opened and he looked around. With the surroundings being unfamiliar, he started to cry.

"Oh, honey, it's ok," the brunette said, picking her son up.

She gently bounced him up and down and kissed the top of his head. "It's ok, Jack."

Jackson whimpered and startled to settle down in the comfort of his mother's arms.

"Jackson Stabler," Dr. Gibson called out.

Elliot and Olivia stood and followed the doctor down the hall, pushing the carriages.

"Tale a seat, Mr and Mrs Stabler," the older doctor said, shutting the door behind them.

The couple took a seat each, Olivia was still holding baby Jack in her arms, as he sucked on his blue and white pacifier, looking up at his mother.

"What can I do for you, today?"

Elliot rubbed his wife's thigh. "Olivia thinks Jackson has a problem with his hearing."

"He doesn't acknowledge noises, even sudden loud ones," Olivia added, giving Jack her finger, which he closes his tiny hand around.

Dr. Gibson nodded and wrote down notes in Jackson's medical file. "Ok, we'll do some tests. We should also check Rebecca, since they're twins. I will get a nurse to bring in her file," the doctor explained. "Follow me to the exam room and I'll set up."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The tests were done on both babies and they went home.

Rebecca was given the all clear with near perfect hearing but Jackson was diagnosed as profoundly deaf, probably due to his low birth weight and prematurity.

Olivia was laying on the couch, crying, with her husband laying behind her and his protective arms wrapped around her. He was trying to comfort her but wasn't having much success.

He kissed the back of the brunette's neck and caressed her belly. "It is not your fault, baby. You didn't do anything wrong."

"El..." Olivia tried to protest with a sniffle.

"No, angel. Jack being deaf is not your fault. Dr. Gibson said we can teach Jack sign language. We can even teach Becca, so she can communicate with her brother. It will help us understand them before they can speak anyway," Elliot assured his wife.

Olivia was about to reply but they were stopped by a crying baby from the nursery. She was about to get up but was stopped by her husband.

"I'll get Becca, baby," he said and got up, heading toward the nursery.

Elliot returned with their daughter and gave her to her mother before he gave Olivia a kiss on the lips. "I'll go start dinner, baby," he said and brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

Olivia just nodded and moved her top and bra, watching her husband walk out of the living room.

Rebecca was having trouble latching on, so Olivia did the v shape with her fingers against her breast and grazed her nipple against the infant's tiny pink lips. The baby girl latched on immediately and began to suckle sustenance from her mother.

"I knew that you were hungry, princess. I know you," Olivia whispered and kissed her daughter's chubby little hand, which was reaching up at her.

"You always like to eat an hour after your brother, don't you, missy?" She continued, patting her baby's diapered bottom.

Rebecca kicked her chubby leg in reponse and lightly slapped her mother's breast with her tiny hand.

"Hey, I know tht you have that cop gene but no violence, little miss," she joked and leaned down to kiss Rebecca's forehead.

The brunette still had to occasionally pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming all of this. She was really married with ten week old twins.

Rebecca and Jackson were her miracles. Her tiny strengths. Elliot, her knight in shining armour. Her love. Her other half. Her husband and children were her everything.

Becca breaking brought Olivia out of her thoughs. "Finished, sweetie?" Olivia asked, covering herself up and then lifted Rebecca up to her shoulder to burp.

Elliot walked in with two plates of Olivia's favourite meal on a tray. "Baby, I can burp and change Becca and put her in the bassinet," he offered, softly and went to take the child.

Olivia shook her head and got up, holding her baby girl closer. "No, thanks. Please leave us alone," she insisted, trying to keep her emotions out of her voice.

"Liv?" Elliot was shocked. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia sobbed. "Please, just leave me alone," she whispered and headed in to the nursery, closing the door behind her.

Elliot sighed. 'Another life's obstacle,' he thought tried to remind himself.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The father gave his wife some time before lightly tapping on the nursery door and opened in, walking in.

He found is lover sitting in the rocking chair, rocking their deaf son and their daughter was laying on a rug on the carpeted floor kicking at some dangling toys, smiling.

The blue eyed man squatted down in front of the brown eyed woman, who refused to take her eyes off her precious son. Elliot could see the silent tears stream down her cheeks. Tears of self blame.

"Baby, look at me," Elliot whispered, rubbing her slender thigh.

Upon getting no reaction, he gently cupped her chin in his han and turned her head toward him but she still would not look at him. He could see the shame and sefl blame in her yes. She was still blaming herself.

"Liv, look at me, angel. Please," he begged.

She sobbed and finally gave her husband eye contact. "What?"

"It's not your fault. Not your fault that Jack is deaf, baby. He's strong, he will take it in his stride," he tried to reassure her again.

"Stop!" Olivia stressed, "stop, saying that! It's my fault," she cried, upsetting both Jack in her arms and Becca on the floor.

Olivia sighed and started to rock Jackson again to calm him.

Elliot exhaled a deep breath to try control his anger and picked Rebecca up.

He just didn't know what to say to her anyway to convince her to that it was not her fault.

When the twins finally settled down and fell asleep in their parent's arms, Elliot kissed his wife on the lips and looked in to her chocolate browns. His eyes filled with love and concern.

"Why don't you put Jack down and we can cuddle up in bed," he whispered and put Rebecca in her crib, which was set beside a wall with 'Rebecca' in big purple letters on the wall. Opposite to the other crib with 'Jackson' in big blue letters on the other wall.

Olivia nodded slowly and put Jackson in his crib before kissing him and Rebecca goodnight.

"Come on, angel," Elliot whispered and took his wife's soft hand in his calloused one, guiding her out of the nursery.

Elliot gave Olivia her pyjamas and turned on the baby monitor, so they could hear if one of the twins woke up.

He got in to bed beside his wife and wrapped his arms around her post babies, still curvy waist. She was slowly losing the weight but was having some difficulty.

He kissed the back of her neck and caressed her belly. "Baby, want to talk about it?"

Olivia shook her head and sniffled. "No, no talking," she muttered, crying softly.

The silent tears falling on to the thick, fluffy pillow, donning a lavender purple silky satin cover.

Elliot sighed, sadly and gently snuggled closer to his lover. "When you're ready let me know, angel. I'm here for you."  
The brunette shook her head and sniffled again. Still not wanting to talk about their son's deafness. It was just too much, especially since she saw it as her fault since she carried the twins and saw it as her fault that she insisted on still having the wedding six weeks before her due date, which sent her blood pressure sky rocketing and sending her in to pre-term labour, moments before the doctor was going to induce the labor with Pitocin.

Half an hour went by and Elliot had fallen asleep but Olivia was still laying there wide awake and not talking.

She gently extracted herself from her husband's arms and gently got up off the bed, not to wake him.

Olivia looked down at him to make sure he was still sleeping and then tip-toed out of the master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She walked in to the nursery to find both babies awake and looking around at all their toys, sucking on their pacifiers. Content with the world.

"Hey, Becca," Olivia whispered, leaning down in to the crib and picked her up.

"Let's lay you down with your brother, huh?" She said and laid her down in Jackson's crib beside him. "Hey, Jack," she whispered to him, caressing his face and smiling.

The doctor had said that body language and facial expressions were very important, so he could see if they were happy, sad or angry.

The bond the twins shared in the womb still evident as they cuddled up together.

Olivia leaned down in the crib, grinning. She caressed Rebecca's tiny cheek and then Jackson's. "My precious ones. I love you so much. I...I'm so sorry that you are deaf, my sweet boy," she whispered and caressed her son's tiny cheek as she apologized.

"It's not your fault," a familiar, loving, deep voice told her from the doorway.

Olivia stood up properly again, startled, and turned to look at her husband, who was now awake and standing behind her.

He cautiously approached his wife and wrapped his arms around her, only to dislodge herself from his touch. "Liv?"

She gave both babies a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the nursery.

"Baby, where are you going?" He asked and went to follow her until he was stopped by his wife's firm voice.

"Don't follow me. Leave me alone, I'm going to go downstairs in to the gym," she said and left.

Elliot sighed and walked back over to Jackson's crib, which contained both twins, happily kicking their legs.

He leaned down and rubbed their tiny bellies. "Mommy's sad right now. We need to help her. We need to cheer her up. What should we do?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia got changed in to her gym clothes and walked out the back, going in to the shed converted gym.

She needed to work out her shame, pain and anger.

"It's all my fault, it's all my fault," Olivia murmured over and over, like a mantra.

She just couldn't stop blaming herself, no matter how much her husband tried to convince her and how many times her deaf son smiled at her or hummed against her and snuggled in to her as he suckled sustenance from her breast. She just couldn't stop with the blame.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Ok, here is the end of this story. I am sick with a cold right now so reviews will help me feel better.**

**IMPORTANT: Words in italics are words said in sign language.**

**Disclaimer: Are Olivia and Elliot going at it like bunnies? No? Well I don't own it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two years had past and it found Olivia and Elliot separated after constant arguments and Olivia still blaming herself for Jackson's deafness.

At age two he still hadn't spoken his first word, even after speech therapy sessions, so he just used sign language to communicate with his parents and twin sister.

The brunette was laying on the couch, silently crying. She missed her husband. She missed going to sleep in his arms and the frequent hugs and kisses.

Olivia watched as her two precious two year old twins walked in to the living room from the downstairs playroom.

"Mommy," Rebecca called out to her as Jackson signed.

The mother sat up and wiped away her tears, clearing her throat. "Hey babies," she said to Becca and signed for Jack.

"_Mommy, you ok?"_ Jackson asked in sign language.

Olivia nodded with a fake smile._"__Yes, baby. I'm ok.__"_

"Where's daddy? Miss Daddy," Rebecca cried.

"_Come here, precious ones," _Olivia said before helping both twins up in to her lap.

She wrapped her arms around them and signed for her son's sake. _"__Daddy is at work, but he will come home to put you two to bed and read you a story.__"_

"_We see daddy at work?"_ The young girl asked.

Olivia sighed and nodded. _"__Yes. Go get ready. In your winter coats. It's cold out,__"_she signed back.

The toddlers nodded and jumped off their mother's lap, running toward the staircase.

"Becca! Hold Jack's hand and no running!"

"Yes, mommy!" The little brunette replied.

She took her deaf brother's hand but still ran up the stairs.

The tired brunette scrubbed a hand down her aging face and walked in to the downstairs bathroom.

Five minutes later, she heard the twins run downstairs followed by a thud. Olivia ran out of the bathroom to see that her daughter had tripped.

"Becca!"

Rebecca picked herself up and rubbed her sore, left knee.

Olivia squatted down in front of her little girl and lifted up her left pant leg to check her tiny knee. Luckily, it was only red. She looked up at Rebecca's face, as she let the pant leg drop. "Baby, are you ok?"

Rebecca nodded. She was stubborn just like her mother and she seemed to be able to tolerate pain, just like her mother too. "Yes, mommy," she replied with a few tears.

Olivia kissed her daughter on the cheek and stood back up. She then put her winter coat on before grabbing her keys and purse.

The mother made sure the twins were by her side as they walked out and she locked the front door.

"_Hands,"_ she told her adventurous children.

Both toddlers, knowing the drill when they went out, each took one of their mother's hands as they walked down the street.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Olivia strolled in to the squad room with a toddler on each side, holding a hand.

"Daddy!" Becca called out, once she saw him and she ran over to the detective with her brother.

"Hey trouble makers!" He greeted the twins, picking them both up.

Olivia smiled at her husband, only to receive an angry glare in return.

"Hey baby girl!" Fin greeted her as he returned from lunch and gave her a welcoming hug. "Haven't seen you in a couple days. It sucks that you only work part time," he joked.

Olivia returned the hug and gently pulled back. "If you need me, I'll be in the cribs. I know where I'm not wanted," she said and went upstairs.

'I guess he has moved on already.'

"Liv!" Fin tried to call the brunette back.

The female detective just shook her head and continued up the stairs.

Fin turned to Elliot with an angry glare of his own. "What did you do? You always talk about how much you miss her and love her," he said and walked over to his desk, shaking his head. "Talk to her before you completely lose her, man."

Elliot sighed and placed his children down on the linoleum floor, facing him.

He smiled a fake smile and sighed. _"__Go see 'grandpa'.__"_

The twins nodded and ran toward the office.

"Could you please keep an eyes on them please?" Elliot asked Fin as he headed for the staircase.

"Sure, man."

"Thanks," he replied and rushed upstairs.

The first grade detective got to the closed cribs door and heard a familiar noise. His wife's sobs, it had become a regular occurrence over the last two years.

"Liv? Baby?" He called out tenderly and slowly opened the door.

The blue eyed man found the brunette on the cot, she knew to be her husband's favourite. Laying curled up on her side, facing the wall.

He tip-toed in to the room and sat down on the edge of the cot. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, glad she didn't attempt to stop him. "Baby, can you please turn around and look at me?"

When she didn't comply with his soft request, Elliot gently turned her on to her back and cupped her chin, gently turning her head to face him.

"Baby, please," he practically begged.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and gave her husband eye contact. "What?" She whispered, painfully, tears still falling.

Elliot gently wiped them away before kissing the tip of her nose and then her lips. "I'm so sorry, baby. I miss you...I love you, angel."

Olivia gasped. "You haven't called me angel in like two years," she whispered.

"I know, angel...I'm so so sorry. I know I fucked up again but please take me back."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "How can you want me when our son's deafness is my fault."

Elliot had to keep his anger in. They had gone though this millions of times in the last two years. He kissed her on the lips again and got up.

"El! Don't leave me!"

"I'm not, baby. I'll be right back," he promised and walked out, down the stairs.

"Fin, can you bring Jackson up here?"

"What about Rebecca?"

"Ah...Just Jackson for now please."

Fin nodded and got up from his desk. "Sure," he replied and headed in to Cragen's office.

When Fin entered the room with little Jack walking beside him, holding his hand, Elliot was sitting behind his wife on the bed, with his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled in to him.

"Mommy!" Jack yelled as he ran up to them.

The three adults in the room all looked at each other and then at Jackson in shock.

Had he finally just said his first word? After many appointments with the speech therapist.

Olivia didn't have time to think because her baby boy jumped in to her lap.

"_Hey, buddy," _Olivia sighed in greeting, with a smile to show that she was happy to see him.

The youngster smiled back, innocent._"__Daddy, come home with us?__"_He asked.

Olivia sighed and snuggled in to her husband more.

Elliot kissed the side of his wife's head. "If you'll have me back, baby. We can work on getting back to where we were."

Olivia nodded and kissed her son's head before signing to him, _"__yes, Jack, daddy is coming home.__"_

Jackson clapped his hands happily. _"__I go get sister,__"_ he signed and jumped off the bed, running out the door.

"Oh shit! Jack, don't....He can't hear me," Olivia muttered the last sentence.

"He's ok, angel. Fin was properly waiting outside the door," Elliot assured his lover, rubbing her arms.

"Yeah, let's enjoy this moment, huh? We haven't had one like this together since the morning of our wedding. The day our beautiful children came in to the world," she whispered.

Elliot kissed the top of her head and agreed with his wife.

The twins ran in and up to the bed as Fin waved to them and closed the crib door behind the toddlers.

The youngsters climbed up on to the bed and snuggled in to their loving parents.

"_Mommy, we go home now?"_ Becca asked.

"_Yes, baby. The four of us are going home now, aren't we, daddy?"_ Olivia replied with a broad grin.

"_We sure are,"_ Elliot added,_ "so let's go home, huh?'_

_END  
_


End file.
